


New Neighbors

by HodnesLaikKwelnes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Fluff, High School, I'm not sure about smut yet, Maybe some angst, Neighbors, i don't really know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HodnesLaikKwelnes/pseuds/HodnesLaikKwelnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Griffins get new neighbors. Clarke never thought it would change her life so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting something on here. Comments are more than appreciated, good or bad. Please excuse any mistake I may have made, English isn't my first language.  
> Thank you!

Clarke was staring up at her ceiling, thinking about what she could do today, when her doorbell rang, disturbing the quiet of the house in the still early morning.

Looking at the clock on her bedside table she noticed that it was only 8am.

It couldn’t be any of her friends. They were all on vacation until school started back up, and they all never bothered to ring the doorbell anyway.

Clarke sighed when she didn’t hear any movement from her parents, realizing that they were probably still fast asleep. Or just too lazy to move.

Getting out of bed slowly, Clarke rubbed at her eyes to wipe the last remnants of sleep away, before making her way downstairs.

Opening the door, Clarke eyes widened. She has expected a postman or something of the sort, not a _huge_ muscular guy.

“Hi. I’m sorry, did I wake you?” He asked with a friendly smile, looking ready to apologize in the case he had indeed woke her up.

“Um, no, no you’re good. Just haven’t had coffee yet, sorry.” She replied quickly, wiping the worry away from his face.

“Well that makes two of us.” He replied smiling. 

He seemed very _smile-y_ , Clarke thought. Especially at 8 am, on a Wednesday, during summer break.

“My name is Lincoln, my family and I are moving in next door.” He continued, pointing to the house on his right. “I just wanted to let you know that we might be a little loud today, moving everything in, and just wanted to apologize in advance.” 

“Oh, no that’s fine, no worries.” Clarke replied. “If you need any help throughout the day, let me know. Or well, not me, ‘cause look at me, but I’m sure my dad wouldn’t mind helping. Oh, and I’m Clarke, by the way.” Clarke finished extending her hand to Lincoln, who took it with a smile. 

“Nice to meet you Clarke. And thank you for the offer; I might come back if we need an extra pair of hands then.”

“Welcome to the neighborhood Lincoln.” Clarke said, before closing the door as Lincoln waved goodbye.

As she was making her way to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast, her parents descended the stairs in their robes, sleep still on their features.

“Hi sweetheart. Was there someone at the door or was that just part of my dream?” Her dad asked as he kissed her forehead, heading to the coffee maker.

“New neighbors. Lincoln just came over to apologize in case they were being too loud today.” Clarke explained, sitting on a bar stool as her mother started making pancakes.

“Lincoln huh?” Her mother replied, smirk in place.

“That’s his name, mother. And don’t even think about it.” Clarke replied, rolling her eyes at her mother’s antics.

Abby had been trying to set Clarke up -well, not really _set her up_ , more like, show her that there is a lot of decent, available guys and girls out there for her to date- ever since her breakup with her asshole of an ex-boyfriend. So naturally, every time Clarke mentioned someone relatively new to her mom, the other woman would make a comment. Like right now.

“Is he cute?” Abby asked, ignoring her daughter’s word.

“He’s more like scary huge, and so not my type. Plus, I’m not ready to date anyone yet, I told you.” Clarke replied.

“And we understand that, right honey?” Jake replied, looking at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop. Sorry sweetie.” Abby replied, looking at her daughter.

“It’s fine. Anyway, dad, I may have offered your help to Lincoln in case he needs you to carry some stuff.” 

“Sure, I’ll go over there later to see if they need me.” Jake replied with a smile, handing his daughter a cup of coffee.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke came out of her bathroom, ready for the day, heading to her bed to finish reading her book when the doorbell rang for a second time. Sighing, she headed down the stairs, knowing her parents were getting ready and wouldn’t be able to get it.

Opening the door, expecting Lincoln, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the girl in front of her, making her erupt in a cough fit.

To say the girl was beautiful would be an understatement. She looked like she had been shaped by the Gods themselves. Her hair was the kind of hair that you wanted to run your fingers through, long, wavy, curly in some places, and looked as soft as silk. Clarke just kind of wanted to reach out and test her hypothesis. 

Her eyes were a shade of green that Clarke had never seen before. She swore to herself right there and then that she would try to recreate the color in one of her paintings.

Her lips were so pink and plump, and looked _oh so kissable_. Not that Clarke was thinking about that.

Her whole body looked so perfect. With the outfit the girl was wearing, Clarke could see her arms and long legs, and hesitated between wanting to be that girl, or be with her. Again, not that she was thinking like that about a girl she didn’t know.

“You’re okay there?” The girl asked, as Clarke was trying to catch her breath.

“Yes, yup, I’m fine. Sorry about that.” Clarke replied, coughing one last time, feeling the blush on her cheeks.

_Way to go Clarke, way to go._

“You’re Clarke, right?” The girl asked softly.

“Um, yeah, that’s me. Do I know you?” Clarke asked confused.

“No, Lincoln told me your name.” The girl explained.

“Oh right, Lincoln. Makes sense. And you are…”

“Lexa.” The girl replied with a small smile. “I’m Lincoln’s cousin, I’m moving in as well.”

“Nice to meet you Lexa.” Clarke replied shaking Lexa’s hand just as she had done with Lincoln.

_That girl is going to be living next to me? Holy shit._

“Do you guys need help with anything? My dad is happy to help, he should be ready soon.” Clarke said, looking behind her as if her dad was going to magically appear.

“I’m sure Lincoln and my uncle would be grateful for the help, but I was actually wondering if I could ask you for a favor.” Lexa said somewhat shyly.

“Sure, what’s up?” Clarke asked with a smile.

“Well, I can’t find our coffee maker, and I’m pretty sure that if I don’t get some caffeine in me soon, I’m going to collapse. So I was wondering if I could bother you for a cup of coffee?” Lexa asked softly.

“Of course! Come on in, I just have to make a new pot.” Clarke said, stepping aside to let Lexa in.

“Thank you.” Lexa replied with a grateful smile.

Silently following Clarke to the kitchen, Lexa stood there awkwardly as the girl worked the coffee maker.

“You can sit down; it should only take a few minutes.” Clarke said, looking at Lexa over her shoulder.

Lexa nodded and sat at the bar, looking around curiously.

“Clarke?” Abby called from upstairs.

“In the kitchen!” Clarke yelled back.

“Clarke, I’m sorry honey but I just got- Oh, hi.” Abby said, looking at Lexa.

“Hello, I’m Lexa. We’re moving in next door.” Lexa explained, extending her hand to Abby.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Abby, Clarke’s mother.” Abby said, shaking Lexa’s hand.

“Clarke, I just got called in, I’m sorry. I’ll be back as soon as I can, and we’ll do something. Promise.” Abby said, walking over to her daughter to give her a kiss before walking to the front door.

“That’s okay, go save some lives.” Clarke replied.

“Thank you for understanding sweetheart. I’ll see you later, love you!”

“Love you too!” Clarke called out to her mother just as she was closing the front door.

“She’s a surgeon; she gets called in at random like this quite often.” Clarke explained to Lexa.

“That must be a tiring job.”

“I suppose it is. I found her passed out on the couch still in her scrubs more times than I can count.” Clarke said, laughing lightly. 

“What about your dad? What does he do?” Lexa asked, making conversation.

“I’m an engineer.” Jake replied from behind Lexa, startling both girls.

“Hi, I’m Jake, nice to meet you.” Jake said, shaking Lexa’s hand.

“Likewise. I’m Lexa, we’re moving in next door.” 

“So I’ve heard. Think I could go give a hand?” Jake asked with a friendly smile.

“I don’t see why not. My uncle likes to pretend he can carry everything on his own, but I assure you, he can’t.” Lexa replied laughing softly. 

“I’ll go introduce myself then.” Jake said before leaving the girls to themselves.

“Here you go.” Clarke said as she placed a cup of coffee in front of Lexa. “Cream or sugar?” 

“Both please.” Lexa replied.

Handing Lexa both items, she took a seat across from her with her own cup of coffee.

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa said, smiling at her new neighbor.

“My pleasure.” Clarke replied.

How Clarke had been able to talk to this girl without making a fool of herself was a mystery to her, but she prayed to the Gods that she would leave a good first impression by the end of their encounter.

“There’s more if you want another cup afterwards, or if Lincoln or your uncle want some.” Clarke said.

Lexa nodded but before she could answer Clarke’s phone started ringing.

“Sorry, I have to take this.” Clarke said apologetically.

“Take your time.” Lexa replied with a smile.

“Hey O, what’s up?” Clarke said into the device. 

_“I’m coming back on Friday!”_ Octavia yelled, causing Clarke to pull the phone away slightly in order to not lose her hearing.

“That’s awesome O! I can’t wait to see you!” Clarke said excitedly.

 _“Just so you know, I’m coming straight to your place from the airport.”_

“Not a problem. Do you want me to pick you up?” Clarke asked, smiling at the thought of seeing her best friend earlier than planned.

_“Bell will drop me off, I don’t want to get you out of bed at dawn, I know how much you like your sleep.”_

“Sounds good. Text me when you land so that I know when to expect you.”

_“Sure thing Princess. Gotta go, but I love you, and I miss you, and can’t wait to see your ugly face again.”_

“Wow O, how to make a girl feel loved.” Clarke replied chuckling. “I love you too jerk, say hi to Bell for me.” Clarke said before hanging up, focusing on Lexa again.

“Sorry about that.” She said, placing her phone down on the counter.

“No problem. Friend of yours?” Lexa asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

“Yeah, best friend actually. She’s on vacation with her brother and is coming back earlier than planned. I’m excited.” Clarke explained, unable to control the smile on her face.

“That’s nice. I suppose I will be seeing her around then?” Lexa asked with a smile.

“Oh yeah. She probably spends more time here than at her place.” Clarke replied laughing. “Oh and if you see a brunette walking in, that’s her, she has a key, so no need to call the cops.” Clarke added as an afterthought.

“Your best friend has a key to your place?” Lexa asked raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah. She’s pretty much family, our door is always open to her, literally.” Clarke explained.

“I’ve never been that close to someone.” Lexa said softly.

“Well, you’ll meet a lot of new people here, I’m sure that can change, if you want it to.” Clarke said with a smile. “Will you be attending The Ark?”

“The Ark?” Lexa asked confused.

“Arkadia High School. We call it the Ark for short.” Clarke explained.

“Oh, then yes, I’ll be attending the Ark. I’m a junior, so is Lincoln.”

“I’m a junior as well; maybe we’ll be sharing some classes.” Clarke said, excited at the thought of spending more time with the brunette.

“Perhaps we will.” Lexa said with a smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke was painting in her room when she heard multiple voices from downstairs. It was close to dinner time, her mother was yet to come back from the hospital and her dad had been next door since that morning. 

Making her way down the stairs she made out her father’s voice, as well as another one.

Reaching the living room she noticed her father, Lincoln, Lexa, and another man that she assumed was Lexa’s uncle sitting around the room, talking happily.

“Clarke, I invited the Woods over for dinner, we ordered pizza.” Her father said upon seeing her in the room.

“Cool.” She replied with a smile, taking a seat next to Lexa on the couch. 

The girl looked exhausted, and a little sweaty. Clarke still thought she was beautiful though.

“Long day?” She asked, turning her head to look at Lexa.

“Yes, I can’t wait to crawl into bed. And shower, I feel so gross.” Lexa replied, laughing.

“Are you all settled in?” 

“Not completely, we still have to unpack some boxes, but we achieved a lot today.” She replied with a smile and a nod.

“Clarke, this is Gustus by the way, Lincoln’s father and Lexa’s uncle.” Her father introduced.

“Nice to meet you Sir.” Clarke replied, smiling at the somewhat intimidating man.

“Please, none of that Sir thing, makes me feel old, you can call me Gustus.” He replied smiling.

Just then, her mother walked through the front, still in her scrubs, looking more exhausted than all of them combined.

“Hi mom. This is the Woods, our next door neighbors. You’ve met Lexa already; this is Lincoln, and Gustus.” Clarke said, introducing everyone.

“Pleased to meet you. If you don’t mind I’m going to go change, and I’ll be right back with you.” Abby said, kissing Clarke head before climbing the stairs.

Dinner went by smoothly, everyone chatting and getting to know each other better.

Clarke learned that Lexa was 17, her birthday being in March, while she was still only 16, being a December baby. Lincoln was 17 as well.

She learned that Lexa’s parents died when she was about 3, and that she had been living with her uncle ever since, Lincoln and him being the only family she had left.

She learned that Gustus was a fireman, and that the family had moved out here when he was offered a job as the Chief of a firehouse in the area.

But mainly, Clarke learned that she really didn’t mind having the Woods as her new neighbors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That second chapter came quickly but I can't promise that it'll be the case every time.  
> Thank you for reading and thank you for the support!

On Friday morning, Clarke woke up to the buzzing of her phone on her bedside table. She wasn’t sure what time it was but she knew it was way too early to be awake. Opening her eyes slowly, she let out a long sigh before grabbing her phone and unlocking it.

Ignoring the sudden blindness caused by the _way too bright_ light of her screen; she focused on the words in front of her.

_Octavia (7:43): Just landed! On our way to security, should be at your place in an hour or so. Love you!_

Suddenly very awake, Clarke quickly got dressed, put her hair up in a messy bun and headed downstairs to make some breakfast.

Forty-five minutes later, pancakes were made, fruits were cut, and coffee was brewing.

Deciding to let her parents sleep, knowing well enough that they’ll wake up as soon as Octavia arrived, Clarke made her way to her front porch, taking a seat on the bench, enjoying the warm morning.

“Hey neighbor.” She heard coming from her left.

Lexa was standing at her own front door, smile on her lips, in running pants and a sport bra.

_Holy mother of god._

“Hey Lexa.” Clarke managed to say, sounding relatively normal.

“Why are you outside so early?” Lexa asked, looking between Clarke and her MP3 player.

“I’m waiting for Octavia.” Clarke replied, definitely _not_ admiring Lexa’s body when the other girl wasn’t watching. “What about you, going for a run?” 

“Yes, hopefully without getting lost.” Lexa answered chuckling.

“There’s a park not far from here, if you just keep going straight, you’ll find it. I go there to paint sometimes, it’s nice.” Clarke said, pointing in the direction of the park.

“You paint?” Lexa asked curiously.

“Sometimes, when I have something to paint about.” Clarke replied with a shrug and a smile.

“I’d love to see some of your art someday, if you’re willing. I’m sure you are very talented.” Lexa replied.

“Hardly, but I wouldn’t mind showing you some.” Clarke replied, happily surprised that Lexa took interest in her art.

As Lexa was about to answer, a car pulled up in front of Clarke’s house, carrying a very tired Bellamy, and a very excited Octavia.

“Clarkey!” Octavia yelled, getting out of the car, followed by her much slower brother.

Clarke barely had time to stand before Octavia collapsed into her, making her lose her balance. Inevitably, the pair fell on the bench, Octavia straddling Clarke’s lap.

“Octavia, try not to suffocate Clarke please.” Bellamy spoke, small smile on his lips.

“I second that.” Clarke croaked out, trying to loosen the grip the other girl had on her.

Pulling back, Octavia brought a hand to her chest, feigning hurt.

“Did you not miss me?” 

“Nope, now get off of me.” Clarke said giggling, pushing the girl off.

“I’m truly hurt Clarke, truly.” Octavia said, wiping at a fake tear. “At least I know Papa G and Mama G will be happy to see me, there’s only so much time one can spend apart from the daughter they always wished they had.” Octavia said before walking straight inside.

“Good luck with her Princess.” Bellamy said laughing, pulling Clarke into a one-harmed hug as she stood up.

“I’m used to it.” Clarke replied with a light laugh. “Do you want to stay for breakfast?” 

“No thanks, I think I’m just gonna head home and sleep for 12 hours.” He replied before walking back to his car. “I’ll come and pick her up tonight; she needs to finish reading that book for class before she can sleep over.”

“Sounds good. See you later Bell.” Clarke said before looking back at her neighbors’ house, suddenly remembering Lexa.

The girl was nowhere to be seen though, probably already gone for her run, so Clarke headed back inside her house, wishing she could have talked to Lexa some more.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The water was as blue as Clarke’s eyes, it was amazing!” Octavia exclaimed, shoving another piece of pancake in her mouth.

“I’m glad you had fun O.” Jake replied smiling, taking a sip from his coffee.

“I’m glad I’m back though, it was so weird not seeing you for a whole month.” 

“Well, it was weird not having your around, it was _so quiet_.” Abby said on a teasing tone.

“I think you mean boring Mama G.” Octavia answered with a smirk.

“Oh Clarke, you should go introduce Octavia to Lincoln and Lexa, you’ll all be seeing each other around at school after all.” Jake said, standing to put his plate away.

“Who’s that?” Octavia asked, looking at Clarke. “Did you replace me while I was gone Princess?” She continued with a pout.

“Like anyone could actually replace you.” Clarke replied with a snort. “They’re our new neighbors; they’ll both be joining the Ark as juniors on Monday.” Clarke explained.

“Ohhh, twins?” Octavia asked excitedly.

“No, cousins. Come on, we’ll go say hi and see if they want to hang out.” Clarke said standing up, putting away her plate and Octavia’s before making her way outside.

“Are they hot?” Octavia asked as they were walking towards the Woods’ front door.

“Octavia!” Clarke chastised. 

“What? I’m asking for her friend!” Octavia replied innocently. “And by friend, I mean you. You need to get back out there Princess.”

“Not happening.” Clarke replied before ringing the doorbell.

“Why not? I know Finn was an ass, but they’re not all like that! Even Raven has-” Octavia was interrupted by the door opening.

Lincoln was standing there, smiling at Clarke before his eyes landed on Octavia. The moment was painfully long and awkward as Clarke stood there watching the two stare at each other in silence.

“Lincoln, who’s at the door?” Clarke heard Lexa call out from inside the house.

A second later, Lexa was standing next to her cousin, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Guys, this is Octavia. Octavia, this is Lincoln and Lexa.” Clarke said, gesturing between the three.

Clearing his throat, Lincoln was the first to speak, Lexa and Clarke exchanging a knowing look.

“Nice to meet you Octavia, I’m Lincoln.” He said, offering his hand to the shorter brunette.

“Nice to meet you Lincoln.” The girl replied, shaking his hand slowly.

“Hello Octavia, Clarke told me about you, it’s nice to put a face to the name.” Lexa said, stealing the girl’s attention away from her cousin.

“Oh huh, yes, hi. Lexa right?” She asked, a light blush to her cheeks.

“Right.” Lexa replied, looking at Clarke with a smirk.

“Anyway, we were wondering if you guys wanted to hang out, maybe watch a movie at my place?” Clarke asked with a smile.

“That sounds wonderful.” Lincoln replied, already stepping out of the house to join the girls.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked, hopeful.

“Sure.” She replied with a smile.

“Nice!” Clarke replied with a little too much enthusiasm. “I mean great, that’s great.” She mumbled, turning around to start the walk back to her place, friends in toe.

_Smooth Clarke, real smooth._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Octavia and Lincoln seem to be getting along.” Lexa said quietly to Clarke glancing at the pair sitting on her left.

The four teens were sitting in the Griffins living room, huddled together on the couch, not actually watching the comedy that was playing, deciding long ago that chatting was more entertaining.

“Oh yeah. I can assure you that as soon as you guys are gone, Octavia will not shut up about _how great_ Lincoln is.” Clarke replied chuckling.

“So she does not have a boyfriend?” Lexa asked.

“Nope. She had a brief thing with a guy last year but Bell scared him off.” Clarke replied.

“Bell?” Lexa asked for clarification.

“Bellamy. He’s Octavia’s older brother. He’s very protective; he has this whole _‘My sister, My responsibility’_ thing going on. It’s usually cute, but Octavia got tired of it years ago.” Clarke explained.

“So, Lincoln might get hurt.” Lexa said mostly to herself, glancing at the couple once more.

“I mean, it’s a possibility. But I can tell Lincoln is great, I don’t see why Bell would try to push him away.” Clarke said, trying to reassure the other girl.

“He got hurt once, I don’t want to see him like that again.” Lexa explained.

“If they end up going out together or whatever, I’ll talk to Bell okay?” Clarke said, unconsciously putting her hand on Lexa’s knee.

Externally, Clarke looked perfectly normal. Internally, she was screaming.

_My hand is on her knee. My hand is on her knee. My hand is on her knee._

“Thank you Clarke.” The other girl said, putting her hand on top of Clarke’s squeezing it lightly.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So what’s up with you and Lexa?” Octavia asked, laying her head down on Clarke’s lap.

The Woods had left moments ago and the two girls were waiting for Bellamy to get here.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, feigning innocence.

“I saw you holding hands Clarke, no need to pretend with me.” Octavia said, looking up at her friend.

“We weren’t holding hands. I was just comforting her.”

“Right, so your hand wasn’t in hers, and it wasn’t on her lap?” Octavia said, raising an eyebrow.

“Octavia.” Clarke warned with a sigh.

“What? I’m just stating facts here.” Octavia replied sitting up.

“So am I. And we weren’t holding hands.”

“Clarke, you know you’re allowed to hold someone’s hand if you want to right? There’s nothing wrong with that. Plus, I think Lexa is great. And hot, definitively hot.” Octavia pushed.

“O, seriously, we don’t need to talk about this.” Clarke said, closing her eyes in frustration.

“Yes, we do Clarke. I get that Fuckboy Finn broke your heart, and that you don’t want to throw yourself in a relationship right now, but holding hands with Lexa was something, and you shouldn’t push it aside.”

“Or maybe it was nothing. Plus, what tells you that Lexa would ever be interested in me? And what tell you that I am interested in her? You’re not making any sense.” Clarke sighed.

“You know what doesn’t make sense? The amount of heart-eyes you threw at each other today and not acting on it. That’s what.”

As Clarke was about to object to Octavia, again, the doorbell rang. 

“Princess listen. If you like her, even just a little bit, don’t pull away alright? I know you’re scared, but she’s not him.” Octavia said before hugging her friend tightly.

“Okay.” Clarke said, just above a whisper, hugging her friend back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that I'm not American so I have no idea how an American High School works, so please bear with me.  
> Thank you for reading!

On Monday morning, Clarke walked into school still half asleep. Reaching her locker, she immediately spotted her friends.

“Griffindor!” Raven yelled upon her arrival, throwing her arms around the other girl, hugging her tightly.

“Hey Reyes.” Clarke replied with a smile, hugging her friend back for a few seconds. “How was space camp?” She asked, putting some of her books away in her locker.

“Awesome! Explosive from time to time, you know how it is.” Raven replied, shrugging with one shoulder, signature smirk in place.

“Unfortunately.” Clarke and Octavia replied simultaneously, giving each other a look of despair. 

Feeling the buzzing of her phone in her pocket, Clarke took it out.

_Lexa (7:48): Clarke, I’m lost, help_

Clarke laughed at the text, looking back up at her friends.

“Sorry ladies, but I have a dork to track down. I’ll see you at lunch?” Clarke asked, closing her locker.

“You bet your ass you will!” Raven yelled back as Clarke was walking away.

Laughing at her friend’s antics, Clarke called Lexa.

_“Clarke, thank god!”_ Lexa said with a long sigh from the other end of the line.

Lexa and Lincoln had gone to school early in order to retrieve their class schedule, hunt down their locker, and try to make it to class on time; which Lexa had some trouble with, apparently.

“Where are you?” Clarke asked, trying but failing to contain her laugh.

_“I don’t know where I am Clarke! Everything looks the same wherever I go! I can’t be late for my first day!”_

“Okay, okay, relax. Just tell me what’s around you.” Clarke said in a _slightly_ more serious tone.

_“Lockers, people, classrooms.”_ Lexa deadpanned.

“Go up to a room and give me the number.” Clarke asked.

_“Huh, 34B.”_ Lexa replied, running a hand through her hair. _“Do you know where that is?”_ She asked, waiting for an answer from the other girl. _“Clarke?”_

“Hey neighbor.” Clarke said from behind her, her mouth _way too close_ to her ear, making her jump.

“Jesus Christ Clarke!” Lexa replied, putting a hand on her chest, trying to calm her racing heart.

Clarke on the other hand, couldn’t stop laughing.

“I’ve never been more proud in my life.” She managed to say between fits of laughter.

“You’re an ass.” Lexa replied, crossing her arms. 

“Okay okay, I’m sorry.” Clarke said quickly, catching her breath. “Where do you need to go?”

“AP Biology.” Lexa replied, looking at her schedule.

“Ohhh, wanna be partners?” Clarke asked with a wide smile, linking her arm with the brunette’s, leading her in the right direction.

“ _You’re_ in AP Biology?” Lexa asked raising an eyebrow.

“Why the eyebrow Woods? Don’t think I’m smart enough?” Clarke asked with a smirk.

“No, not at all, you just don’t strike me as the Biology type.” Lexa answered with a shrug.

“Well, I like it, plus it makes my mom happy. Also, I’m kinda really good at it.” Clarke said, dragging Lexa into a classroom with her.

“We’ll see about that.” Lexa replied with a challenging smirk, taking a seat next to Clarke.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I still don’t get how you managed to end up on the other side of the campus.” Clarke said laughing, shaking her head at the girl beside her.

“Everyone was going in different directions, I got confused.” Lexa mumbled looking down at the lunch she was carrying.

“Don’t worry, you’ll figure this place out soon.” Clarke replied, knocking her shoulder with Lexa’s. “Plus I don’t mind coming to get you.” She added as an afterthought, earning herself a sweet smile from the brunette.

“Everyone is already at the table, come on, I’ll introduce you.” Clarke said, walking a little faster in hope to hide her blush from the other girl.

Taking a seat next to Monty, she felt Lexa sit on her left, slightly closer than probably needed.

“Everyone meet Lexa.” She said loud enough for everyone to hear. “Lexa, this is Monty, the love of my life.” She said, earning herself an affronted _‘Hey!’_ from both Raven and Octavia, and a light chuckle from said boy. 

“You’ve met Octavia already, next to her is Raven.” She said pointing to the girl. “Don’t get on her bad side, she likes to make things go boom.” Clarke warned seriously.

“Hell yeah I do!” Raven replied proudly.

“Over there is Jasper, he’s pretty much harmless even though he flirts with everything that moves. And well, Lincoln.” She finished, acknowledging the boy with a smile.

“Nice to meet you all.” Lexa replied with a shy smile.

“So you’re the chick that keeps getting lost?” Raven asked, amused.

“Raven, be nice.” Clarke warned.

“I am! I just think it’s funny. I mean it’s not that hard.” Raven replied with a shrug.

“You know Lexa, if you need someone to give you a tour, I’ll make myself free.” Jasper said from across the table, with what he thought to be a charming smile.

“That’s nice of you Jasper, but I’m sure I’ll be okay.” Lexa replied with a soft smile.

“But-” He tried to argue.

“She’s not into you Jas, now eat your food.” Octavia said, stopping any further attempt from the boy.

“Don’t worry about Raven.” Clarke whispered so that only Lexa could hear. “She moved here last year and studied the damn blueprints of the building before her first day, I’m sure she would have gotten lost otherwise.”

“You have interesting friends Clarke.” Lexa replied amused.

“That I do.” Clarke said with a dramatic sigh.

“How long have you and Monty been together?” she asked looking at her food.

Raven’s laughter could be heard through the whole cafeteria. Octavia’s laughter was a silent one, the ‘I’m laughing so hard I can’t breathe’ kind.

“What? I’m not with Monty.” Clarke said confused.

“You said he was the love of your life.” Lexa said even more confused, looking around the table.

Octavia and Raven were crying at this point, holding onto each other, Jasper was explaining the situation to Lincoln, and Monty was blushing profusely.

“Well yeah, because he’s Monty. You know, he’s like a cinnamon roll.” Clarke explained.

“A cinnamon roll?”

“He’s too good for this world. Too precious. And very _very gay_.” Clarke said, putting an arm around the boy’s shoulders, hugging him tight. “He’s the love of my life because he says he loves me without wanting to get in my pants.” She finished after a second.

“Oh.” Lexa replied, blushing slightly, embarrassed with the whole thing.

“Hey Clarke, why don’t you call Octavia the love of your life? I mean, she tells you she loves you all the time.” Jasper asked.

Right then, Octavia stopped laughing and Raven laughed harder.

“Well buddy, let me tell you-” Raven started.

“Shut up Raven.” Clarke and Octavia both said, not amused.

“Jeez, calm your tits ladies.” Raven said, before laughing at herself again.

“Well, that sure was interesting, but you’ll have to excuse me, I have to meet up with my boyfriend.” Monty said, getting up and walking away before anyone could process what he had said.

“Wait, you have a boyfriend? Come back here!” Clarke yelled to no avail as the boy was long gone.

“Jasper, who is it?” Clarke asked, focusing on the other boy.

“I don’t know, he won’t tell me.” The boy answered with a shrug.

“What? That’s bullshit, Monty tells you everything!” Octavia replied.

“Yeah well, not that.” He said with another shrug.

Everyone went back to their lunch, chatting among themselves without any further incident.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, if you’re not with Monty, who’s the lucky guy?” Lexa asked looking at her feet.

Clarke and Lexa were walking together towards Lexa’s first class of the afternoon. She had known where to go but Clarke had insisted on walking with her.

“There’s no lucky guy.” Clarke replied softly. “I had a… boyfriend I guess, but it didn’t end well. In hindsight, it didn’t even start well, but I couldn’t have known that back then, so yeah.” She finished with a short nod.

“What about you Lexa?” Clarke asked, hoping to focus the conversation on the other girl instead.

“Oh no, I’ve never- I’ve never been with anyone.” Lexa admitted.

To say that Clarke was surprised was an understatement. Lexa was beautiful, smart, and just so interesting. Clarke had thought that people would line up to date her.

“Well, have you ever had a crush on anyone?”

“I have.” Lexa replied with a single nod. “This is my stop, thank you for walking with me Clarke.”

“Of course, I didn’t want you to get lost again.” Clarke replied with a small laugh.

“Hey girls.” Monty said, walking up to them.

“You’re in this class?” Clarke asked looking at the boy.

“Yes, why?”

“Do me a favor and walk Lexa to her next class please? Or at least point her in the right direction?” Clarke asked with puppy eyes.

“Anything for you Princess.” He replied with a smile.

“Thank you. Oh and Monty? You’re gonna tell me who that boyfriend of yours is, I feel so betrayed right now.” She said, pointing an accusing finger at the boy.

“Bye Clarke!” He said as he hurried into the room.

“Princess?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

“Long story. Well no, it’s not actually long; it’s just embarrassing so you won’t hear about it. Unless…” Clarke said, starting to think.

“Unless what?” Lexa asked curious.

“If you get Monty to tell you who he’s dating, I’ll tell every single details of the story.” She replied with a wide smile.

“I just met him Clarke, how am I supposed to do that?” Lexa asked perplexed.

“I don’t know, you figure it out miss ‘I’m better at Biology than you are and I’ll show you’”. Clarke replied with a smirk.

“I’ll find a way.” Lexa replied with a sigh. “But you have to promise you’ll tell me if I succeed.”

“I promise. Now get your ass in that classroom, I’m gonna be late.” Clarke said as she started walking away.

“Bye Princess!” Lexa yelled for good measure.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lexa (13:42): Did you walk to school this morning?_

_Clarke (13:42): Yes_

_Lexa (13:43): You’re gonna want to walk home with me then_

_Clarke (13:44): You did it?!_

_Lexa (13:45): You’ll have to wait and see, Princess._

Clarke could _feel_ Lexa’s smirk through her screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke was waiting for Lexa in front of the school wondering if the girl had gotten lost again. Checking her phone for the millionth time, she didn’t notice the figure creeping up behind her.

“Hey neighbor.” Lexa whispered, making sure that her mouth was as close to Clarke’s ear as possible.

Clarke jumped at the sudden voice, letting out a little squeak in the process.

“Did you just _squeak_?” Lexa asked laughing.

“I do not squeak Lexa. Also, that was mean.” Clarke replied with a pout, blushing up to her ears.

“Payback.” Lexa replied, still laughing.

“Whatever Woods.” Clarke replied, walking away from the other girl.

“So you _don’t_ want to know who Monty’s dating?” Lexa asked with a smirk, catching up with the other girl.

“Where’s Lincoln?” Clarke asked, keeping her gaze on the floor.

“Trying out for the football team.” Lexa replied, keeping it at that, thinking that Clarke might actually be mad at her.

They walked in silence for a couple more minutes before Clarke’s resolve broke.

_Damn my curiosity._

“I’m still mad at you for scaring the shit out of me, but please please please tell me who Monty’s dating.” Clarke practically begged the other girl, watching her with the same puppy eyes she had thrown at Monty earlier.

Lexa couldn’t help but smile at Clarke’s unnecessary attempt at making her talk.

“Okay, but you can't tell anyone. Not yet.” 

“Why?” Clarke asked confused.

“There’s a reason Monty won’t tell anyone. And I guess he told me because he doesn’t care if I know or not? He should be the one to tell everyone else though, and I’m only telling you because you’re too damn cute to resist.” Lexa said, realizing too late the words that came out of her mouth.

“You think I’m cute?” Clarke asked, voice soft but teasing.

“Whatever Griffin.” Lexa replied, playing with the strap of her backpack, staring straight ahead.

Chuckling lightly, Clarke went back to their previous topic.

“I’m promise I won’t tell a soul.” Clarke said with a firm nod.

“He’s dating Nathan Miller.” Lexa said quickly before she could change her mind.

Clarke eyes widened dramatically at the news. “Senior, quarterback, Nathan Miller?”

“Is there another?” Lexa asked, internally laughing at Clarke’s reaction.

“I thought he was straight.” Clarke said confused, brows furrowed.

“He’s not out yet. His parents don’t know, they’re keeping it on the down low for now so that they don’t hear it from someone else than him.” Lexa explained.

“Ah well, that sure sucks.” She said nodding. “But good job Monty!” She said with a laugh.

“You’ll have to introduce me; I have no idea who the guy is.” 

“Well we’re not exactly friends, so it’s probably better if Monty introduces you.” Clarke replied, only getting a nod from Lexa. “Speaking of friends, meet anyone today?”

“No. I’m not one to go up to someone and start a conversation.” Lexa said, shaking her head.

“You came up to me.” Clarke pointed out.

“I needed caffeine Clarke, I was desperate.” Lexa said as if it was obvious. “Anyway, don’t think I forgot about your promise. I’m waiting for your story, _Princess_.” Lexa finished with a smirk.

Groaning loudly, Clarke reluctantly turned her head to look at Lexa.

“In 7th Grade there was a school dance. It was our first one so obviously everyone went. The day before, that guy, Murphy, came up to me casually and asked me what costume I was going to wear. Of course I asked what he meant, and he then explained that it was a costume party, and that he was going as a zombie. Naïve little me believed him, and quickly went home to ask my mom for a costume. The only one we could find on such short notice was a princess one, so I went with it. And by princess costume I mean _big_ fluffy pink dress, pink shoes and shiny tiara.” Clarke sighed, reliving the embarrassment of that day. “Let me tell you, showing up as a princess to a school dance leaves quite the impact. I didn’t show my face for a week after that.”

“I’m sorry Clarke.” Lexa said softly. “Why are your friends calling you that then?”

“They don’t do it in a mean way, it’s affectionate. Except Raven, they were all there, and them calling me that just emphasize the fact that we’ve been friends for _that_ long.” Clarke replied with a shrug.

“What about that Murphy guy? I can kick his ass if you want.” Lexa offered seriously.

“Thanks, but Bell did that 5 years ago.” She replied with a low chuckle and a small smile.

“Well, I’m always available if needed.” Lexa said with a soft smile of her own.

“Noted.” Clarke said with a laugh. 

They walked the remaining of the way home chatting about whatever they could think of.

Arriving in front of Clarke’s house they stopped slowly.

“Thank you Clarke.” Lexa says shifting on her feet to face Clarke.

“What are you thanking me for?” Clarke asked with a frown.

“For today. For helping me find my way, for introducing me to your friends. I probably would have been miserable and alone, and probably lost, if it hadn’t been for you. So thank you.” Lexa said softly, shyly.

“What kind of friend would I be if I hadn’t?” Clarke replied with a shrug and a smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Lexa asked, clearing her throat.

“Definitely.” Clarke said with a nod.

“See you tomorrow then.” Lexa said before kissing Clarke’s cheek quickly and walking away.

Clarke stood there for a few seconds trying to process what had just happened, skin tingling where Lexa’ lips had just been.

_I’m so screwed._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hi baby.” Abby said from her spot on the kitchen stool.

Taking a seat next to her mom, Clarke let out a groan as she rested her head on the counter in front of her.

“Long day?” Abby asked chuckling.

“Something like that.” Clarke mumbled.

“Where’s your other half?” Abby asked, looking through the stack of papers in front of her.

“Home.” Clarke answered.

“Alright then.” Abby said, laughing at her daughter’s behavior. “Do you need money for tonight?”

“Why would I need money for tonight?” Clarke asked confused, opening one eye to look at her mother.

“It’s date night.” Abby replied.

With another groan, Clarke sat up straight.

“Octavia always comes over during date night, but she has to read that damn book for English class so I’m gonna be alone if you guys go out.” She replied with a pout.

“Invite someone else then. What about Raven?” Abby offered, looking up from her work.

“She works at her dad’s garage during the week, you know that.” Clarke said, pout still in place.

“I still don’t get how that girl stays a straight A student when she works so much.” Abby said with a shake of her head.

“She’s a fucking genius, that’s how.” 

“Okay well, how about Lexa?” Abby proposed with a smile far from innocent. “You guys seemed friendly enough 5 minutes ago.”

“Mom! You can’t spy on me like that! Invasion of privacy?!” Clarke protested.

“Oh please, I wasn’t spying, I just happened to walk by the window when I saw you guys.” Abby said as if it was nothing.

With a final groan, Clarke stood up and made her way to her room.

“Invite her over!” Abby yelled to Clarke’s retreating form.

“No!” Clarke yelled back, climbing up the stairs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke had been alone for 10 minutes. She wasn’t hungry enough to order food yet, and there was nothing interesting on TV. Translation: Clarke was bored out of her mind.

With a long sigh she grabbed her phone and called Raven.

_“What’s up, Griffindor?”_ Raven said, smile audible through the phone.

“I’m not sure.” Clarke replied with a sigh.

_“Okay, can I refer you to Octavia then? She’s way better than I am at knowing what’s happening in that head of yours.”_

“I called _you_ for a reason Raven.”

_“Oh! So this is about the new chick!”_ Raven exclaimed quickly.

“What? How-” Clarke stuttered.

_“O mentioned the heart-eyes.”_ Raven explained, cutting Clarke off.

“Of course she did.” Clarke replied with an exasperated sigh.

_“So you’re not denying it?”_

“I’m not admitting it.”

_“Good enough.”_ Raven said with a laugh. _“So what can I help you with?”_

“My parents are out, and I’m bored to death. My mom told me to invite Lexa over.” Clarke explained.

_“Do you want to?”_

“No. Maybe. A little bit.” Clarke replied before sighing, again. “Yes.” She said finally. 

_“Then what’s the problem?”_ Raven asked confused.

“We walked home together and she kissed my cheek. It felt… nice.” 

_“Okay. So what’s the problem?”_ Raven asked again.

“I’m scared.” Clarke admitted.

_“Because of what happened with Finn.”_ Raven said with a sigh.

“Yeah.”

_“Clarke, you can’t let what happened stop you from living. It didn’t stop me. I haven’t told anyone, because we haven’t talked about what we are yet, but I’m kind of seeing someone. And it’s great Clarke. She knows about Finn, and I know about her ex, and we trust each other. I’m not saying that you should just tell Lexa everything and ask her out right this second, but just be yourself with her, let her in if you want to, and see where it goes.”_ Raven said softly.

“You’re seeing someone?” Clarke asked with a wide smile.

_“That’s all you got from that?”_ Raven asked laughing.

“I’m happy for you Rae, I really am.” Clarke said, still smiling.

_“Thanks.”_ Raven replied with a smile. _“So, what are you gonna do?”_

“I guess I’m gonna text her and see if she wants to come ever.” Clarke said with a shrug, even though Raven couldn’t see her.

_“Yes! I want to hear all about it tomorrow alright?”_

“Sure.” Clarke said with a chuckle. “Thank you Rae, you’re the best.”

_“Oh I know, I’m just glad you know it too.”_

“Goodnight Raven.” Clarke said with a laugh before hanging up.

Looking at her phone for a good 10 minutes after hanging up with Raven, debating what to write, Clarke finally settled on a casual friendly text.

_Clarke (6:34): Have you had dinner yet?_

She only had to wait a minute for her answer.

_Lexa (6:35): I have not_

_Clarke (6:35): Want to come over and order something? My treat_

_Lexa (6:36): I’ll be right over_

Clarke only had to wait 5 minutes before hearing a knock on her door. Getting up from her spot on the couch, she opened the door with a smile. However, her smile quickly faded when she realized that Lexa hadn’t been the one to knock.

“Hi.”

“What are you doing here Finn?” Clarke asked anger already coursing through her.

“I missed you.” The boy said with a smile.

“I didn’t. And you’re not welcome here.” Clarke replied harshly, trying to close the door.

The boy on the other side wasn’t quite finished with the conversation though, and pushed the door back open.

“Clarke please, we need to talk. It’s been almost a year.” He pleaded.

“No, we don’t.” Clarke said, trying to close the door again but failing as the boy kept it open easily.

“I made a mistake Clarke, I’m sorry. But I want you back, I just want you.”

“You’re _sorry_? You’ve _got_ to be kidding me. You cheated on your girlfriend with me Finn! Girlfriend you forgot to mention might I add, and who definitely didn’t deserve this shit. And now you have the nerves to come over here and tell me that you’re _sorry_? Fuck you Finn. I don’t want you, I don’t want to be talking with you right now, and I definitely don’t want to see you ever again!” Clarke yelled at his face.

“Clarke-”

“Leave. Now.” An intimidating voice said from behind Finn.

Lexa was standing there, a fire in her eyes. She was looking at Finn and only Finn, glaring at him, daring him to say anything else.

She kept her eyes on him as he looked between Clarke and herself, as he walked back to his car and as he drove off.

With Finn out of sight, Lexa quickly made her way over to Clarke, who was still standing at her front door, eyes closed, working on regulating her breathing.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked softly, reaching out to put her hand on the other girl’s arm.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes were watery but she wasn’t crying, she wasn’t going to let herself cry over him. Not again.

With the look of concern Lexa was giving her, Clarke could only step forward and wrap her arms around the brunette’s waist, giving her a tight hug.

“Thank you.” Clarke said just as Lexa lifted her arms to hug her back.

They stood like that for a couple minutes, Lexa rubbing Clarke’s back in what she hoped to be a comforting motion, Clarke trying to keep the tears at bay. Slowly, Clarke pulled back, keeping herself close to the brunette.

“Stupid question, but are you okay?” Lexa asked gently.

“I don’t know.” Clarke replied with a shrug.

“Do you still want me here? I can go if you prefer.” Lexa said softly.

“No, don’t go, I was actually looking forward to hanging out with you, and I don’t want him ruining my night.” Clarke said softly, shaking her head.

“Good, because I don’t think I would have felt comfortable leaving.”

“Did you hear all of it?” Clarke asked with a sigh, walking back toward her living room, looking behind her to make sure the other girl was following.

“I saw you trying to close the door from afar, and I heard what you said to him, nothing before that though.” Lexa answered, taking a seat next to Clarke on the couch.

“We dated for a few months. He was the new guy, he was cute, said all the right things, so I fell for him.” Clarke explained with a sigh. “Octavia hated him, and I was mad at her for a while, but I should have listened to her, because a few days into Sophomore Year, his girlfriend showed up. He didn’t even look sorry when he kissed her in front of me, just shrugged and left me there. At lunch I went to find her and told her everything. She didn’t believe me at first but the more I talked, the more she got pissed. I thought she was going to kick my ass, but she kicked his instead. He left a few weeks after that, and until today I hadn’t seen him since.” Clarke finished, looking at Lexa who had an unreadable expression on her face.

“Had I known that, I would have kicked his sorry as right there.” Lexa replied in a terrifyingly even tone.

That managed to get a little smile out of Clarke.

“As much as I appreciate that, he’s not worth you getting hurt or in trouble.” She replied.

“What about the girlfriend?” Lexa asked, glad that Clarke seemed a little happier.

“Raven.” Clarke answered. “Oh shit Raven, I should text her!”

“You became friends with your cheating ex’s ex-girlfriend? This is way too confusing for me.” Lexa replied shaking her head.

“We bonded over how much of an asshole he is.” Clarke replied with a laugh and a shrug.

_Clarke (7:01): Finn just showed up here, got him to leave but thought I’d give you a heads-up_

_Raven (7:01): You okay? I’ll kill him if he comes here, help me hide the body?_

_Clarke (7:01): Yeah, Lexa’s here. And no body, no crime; think about that Reyes._

_Raven (7:02): This, is why we are friends. Have fun with your girl, I’m glad you’re okay_

_Clarke (7:02): Not my girl_

_Raven (7:02): Yet ;)_

“There.” Clarke said, putting her phone back on the coffee table.

“She’s okay?” Lexa asked, facing the blonde.

“She’s planning on murdering him if he shows up, so yeah.” Clarke laughed softly.

“You know what; I think I’ll take your advice about not getting on her bad side.” Lexa said eyes wide.

“You could totally take her.” Clarke replied still laughing.

“Let’s try not to find out.” Lexa replied with a chuckle. “Alright, I’m hungry now and I’m pretty sure I was promised food.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Yes ma’am. Chinese?” Clarke offered.

“Chinese sounds heavenly.” Lexa replied with a nod, settling back into the couch, looking at Clarke as the girl made their order over the phone, smile on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to post the next chapter more quickly!  
> Thank you for reading, and feel free to let me know what you think :)

“What the fuck Clarke!” Octavia yelled the second Clarke set foot into school the following morning.

Lexa jumped a little, surprised by the sudden outburst from the other brunette.

“O, calm down.” Clarke said, putting her hands on the girl’s shoulders once she got close enough.

“Fuckboy Finn showed up at your place last night and I just hear about it? From Raven? Why the fuck didn’t you text me?” Octavia looked more hurt than angry.

Seeing the look on her best friend face, Clarke immediately felt sorry; the last thing she wanted was to hurt the brunette.

She hadn’t even thought about texting Octavia. She had spent her evening with Lexa, watching movies until her parents came back. By then she was more than ready for bed and had momentarily forgotten about the whole Finn thing.

“I’m sorry O. Lexa made him leave and stayed with me until my parents came back. I texted Raven to warn her, I didn’t mean to make you feel left out.” Clarke replied softly. Taking a step forward, she tentatively hugged her friend.

“He didn’t hurt you did he?” Octavia asked, hugging her back tightly.

“No, he was just a little pushy. He wanted to talk.”Clarke replied, letting go of the brunette.

“I’m glad you’re okay, I was worried.” Octavia said with a sigh. “But you text me next time, I mean it Griffin.”

“I promise.” Clarke said with a nod.

“And Lexa,” Octavia said, looking at the girl standing silently next to Clarke, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Lexa replied with a nod and a tentative smile.

“Where’s Lincoln?” Octavia asked Lexa.

“He was running late so I left without him. Clarke was waiting for me so.” Lexa replied with a shrug.

“Ah well, if Clarke was waiting then.” Octavia replied with a smirk and a wink, making Lexa blush. “Alright kids, I will see you later, I need to grab some books before class. Love you Princess!”Octavia said, walking backwards without, surprisingly, bumping into anyone.

“See you later O.” Clarke replied laughing.

Clearing her throat, Lexa turned to Clarke, but as she was about to talk, someone stepped between them, blocking Clarke from Lexa’s view.

“Alexandria Woods?” The woman asked.

“Um, yes?” Lexa replied confused.

“My name is Indra. I’m the soccer team coach. I was told you were on the team at your last school and we just happen to be a player short. We’re having tryouts this Friday; I would like to see you there.” She said expressionless.

“Um, I- I don’t play anymore.” Lexa replied with a shake of her head.

“I looked you up, you were good. Really good. You could be a really great addition to the team.”

“I’m flattered, but like I said, I don’t play anymore.” Lexa said again.

“Miss Woods, if this is about what happened with-” Indra tried again.

“With all due respect Coach, that’s none of your business and not a matter that needs to be discussed in public. I don’t play anymore, and that’s the end of it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a class to get to.” Lexa replied coldly, walking away as fast as she could.

“Lexa!” Clarke called after her, doing her best to catch up with her. “Lexa, wait!” She said again as she reached the other girl, panting a little. “Damn girl, you’re fast.”

Lexa stopped, turning to look at Clarke. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it. Class is the other way though, shall we?” Clarke asked with a smile, still a little out of breath.

Lexa smiled and took Clarke’s offered arm.

“You okay? You seemed pretty upset.” Clarke asked, squeezing Lexa arm.

“I’m fine.” Lexa replied with a nod.

Clarke wasn’t exactly convinced, but didn’t push further.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lincoln!” Clarke shouted in the hallway, caching up with the boy, making their way to lunch together.

“Hey Clarke.” He replied with a smile.

“Can I ask you something?” She asked tentatively. 

“Well you can ask, I might not answer though.” He said with a chuckle.

“Fair enough. So, I was wondering, what’s the deal with Lexa and soccer?” She asked, as they were entering the cafeteria.

“Lexa told you she used to play?” He asked with his eyebrows raised.

“Not exactly. Coach Indra came up to her earlier and asked her to try out for the team. Lexa seemed… upset, I don’t know.” Clarke explained, eyes scanning the room for her friends. Lexa, Monty, Jasper and Octavia were already sitting at their usual table.

“Look Clarke I’m sorry but it’s not my story to tell.” Lincoln said apologetically. 

“No no, it’s okay, I understand. Thank you though.” She said with a smile, her eyes landing on Lexa. She was laughing at whatever Monty was saying.

“I’m gonna go ahead and join them, you’re coming?” He asked with a smile.

“Yeah.” She replied with a smile and a nod.

Walking towards the table, she stopped when someone grabbed her wrist. She started to pull away until she saw it was Raven.

“Hey Rae, what’s up?” she asked with a smile.

“Do you know how hard it is to talk to you alone nowadays?” Raven asked.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked with a frown.

“I mean that Lexa is always glued to your side, and when it’s _her_ I want to talk to you about, well, it’s a little complicated.” Raven explained.

“What about her?”

“Last night, _duh_. Tell me everything.” Raven said eagerly.

“Nothing happened Rae. She came over, we had dinner, watched a couple of movies and then she left when my parents came home.” Clarke said with a shrug.

“That sound awfully like a date. Any heart-eyes, hand-holding, hugs that lasted a little too long to be platonic?” Raven pressed.

“It wasn’t a date. We hugged after the Finn thing, but that’s it.” 

“ _That’s it?_ Come on Clarke, you need to up your game!” Raven said.

“Okay Raven, I love you, but you need to realize that I’ve known her for like a week, I don’t even know if she’s into girls, and do you remember the part where Finn showed up? Yeah, it wasn’t exactly a great night to make a move.” Clarke said, her friend’s face falling a little more with each word.

“But you like her right?” Raven asked.

“I- I guess.” Clarke replied with a sigh.

“You don’t sound so sure.” Raven said, raising an eyebrow.

“I may have a little, _barely there_ crush, but I don’t want to get my hopes up.” Clarke replied softly with a shrug.

“I get that.” Raven replied with a nod. “How about I help you out?” She proposed with a smirk.

“What? No. You’ll scare her off.” Clarke said shaking her head.

“Oh come on Clarke! We can do something at my place this weekend, get her a little drunk, get some answers out of her.” Raven suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

“You’re not getting anyone drunk Raven.” Clarke warned seriously. “Now come on, I’m starving.”

Joining the rest of the group, Clarke took a seat between Lexa and Octavia, while Raven sat across from them next to Monty.

“Hey losers, party at my place this weekend.” Raven announced with a smirk.

“I’m in!” Octavia said loudly.

“I’ll be there.” Lincoln replied with a smile, looking at Octavia.

“Monty and I will bring the Moonshine.” Jasper said with a proud smile.

“Hell no, I’m not getting anywhere near that thing.” Octavia said shaking her head.

“Nope, me neither.” Clarke said quickly after.

“What? Why? You were all over it last time.” Monty said with a frown.

“Exactly my friend, exactly.” Raven replied laughing. “What about you Lexa?” She asked the other girl, charming smile in place.

“I don’t know, parties aren’t really my scene.” Lexa replied with a shrug.

“What? Come on, you have to come!” Jasper said with a pout.

“Slow down lover boy, if she ends up coming, it definitely won’t be for you.” Octavia said chuckling.

“Rude.” Jasper replied glaring at Octavia.

“I’m not wrong.” She said with a shrug.

“She’s not.” Lincoln confirmed, earning himself a glare from Lexa and a smile from Octavia.

“Who will be coming?” Lexa asked, redirecting her gaze to Raven.

“All of us, Bellamy is welcome to come as always, and I’ll ask Anya.” Raven said with a smile.

“Who the hell is Anya?” Octavia asked with a frown.

Raven mumbled something unintelligible, earning herself some more frowns from around the table.

“What?” Jasper asked, leaning closer to Raven.

“I said, she’s my girlfriend.” Raven replied loud and clear, finishing with a sigh.

“ _What?_ ” Octavia said again.

“Jesus O, are you deaf?” Raven replied rolling her eyes.

“Since when do you have a girlfriend? Why didn’t we know about this?” Octavia asked, looking at Raven with narrowed eyes.

“2 months.” Was Raven’s only answer.

“I can’t believe this.” Octavia said, throwing her hands in the air.

“O, it’s no big deal, relax.” Clarke said, trying to calm the girl down.

“Our best friend has had a girlfriend for 2 months without telling us anything, and you want me to _relax_?” Octavia said incredulously. 

“She must have had her reasons O, it’s not like she would just hide it from us for fun.” Clarke said calmly.

“I’m right here you know.” Raven pointed out. “And yes, I had my reasons.”

“Which are?” Octavia asked.

“Come on Friday and you’ll find out.” Raven replied with a wink and a smirk.

“You know what, I might not.” Octavia replied before getting up and walking away, soon followed by Lincoln.

“Shit.” Raven whispered, looking at the table.

“Why make her wait ‘til Friday Rae?” Clarke asked.

“I haven’t talked to Anya yet.” She replied with a shrug and a sigh. “I’m gonna go find O, see you guys later.” She said before leaving.

“Well that was fun.” Jasper said, returning to his food.

“So,” Lexa started, talking low so that only Clark would hear, “Raven is…bisexual?” She asked tentatively.

“I don’t know. I mean, she doesn’t know either. Not that she cares, Raven is more of a ‘I’ll date who I’ll date’ kinda gal.” Clarke replied with a shrug and a smile.

“Oh okay.” Lexa said with a nod and a smile of her own.

“So, you’ll consider coming on Friday?” Clarke asked. “It’d be more fun with you there.”

“I’m not the party type Clarke; I doubt I could make it more fun, even if I tried.” Lexa replied.

“It won’t exactly be a party you know, more like a small gathering. And you’re always fun.” Clarke replied with a smile. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to though, don’t feel pressured by me or anyone.”

“I’m not pressured Clarke, just…awkward. I’ve been to one party before and that wasn’t a great experience.” Lexa replied with a frown.

“Did you get drunk and do stupid shit?” Clarke asked jokingly.

“That would be an understatement.” Lexa replied with a sigh.

“Ah, well, if you want, I won’t drink to keep an eye on you, if that’s what you’re scared of.” Clarke offered.

“I wouldn’t want to keep you from having a good time Clarke.” Lexa replied, shaking her head.

“If you come, you being there will guarantee me having a good time.” Clarke replied with a sweet smile.

“Do you really mean that?” Lexa asked softly, her eyes locked with Clarke’s.

“Of course.” Clarke said, squeezing the brunette’s hand softly.

After a few seconds, Jasper spoke up. “Well, that was sickeningly cute. I’m out of here.” He said, standing up. “You’re coming?” He asked Monty.

Nodding, Monty stood up, ready to follow his friend.

“Monty?” Clarke said, capturing the boy’s attention. “I’m happy for you and, you know, your boyfriend.” Clarke said with a genuine smile.

“Thank you Clarke. I’ll see you guys later.” He said to both girls before following Jasper out of the cafeteria.

Clarke and Lexa finished their lunch in comfortable silence, still holding onto each other’s hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully for Raven, she knew Octavia well enough to know where her friend would go hide out until classes resumed.

Making her way to the football field, she spotted Octavia and Lincoln on the bleachers. She reached them quickly, and without having to ask, Lincoln left, giving the two a moment.

Raven sat down slowly, Octavia looking straight ahead, avoiding Raven’s gaze.

“I’m sorry O.” Raven said with a sigh. “I know I should have said something about Anya earlier, but I couldn’t.”

“You couldn’t, or you wouldn’t?” Octavia asked harshly.

“It’s complicated O.” Raven said with another sigh.

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Octavia said just as harshly as before.

“Anya and I decided to keep our relationship quiet until we figured out what we were. At first it was just sex, then it became more, and now… now I don’t know. I need to talk to her about it, but until then, I can’t really explain myself Octavia.” Raven said with a shrug.

“So you _could_ have talked about, you just decided not to. Not even to me, or Clarke. It’s not like we were going to say anything to anyone about it if you didn’t want us to.” Octavia replied, clearly hurt.

“I know that O. But it’s not just up to me, there are two people in a relationship and Anya has a say in this too.” Raven said, turning a little to face her friend more fully.

Letting out a long sigh, Octavia replied. “She’s good to you?”

“Yeah, she’s really great.” Raven said with a soft smile.

“I’m still mad.” Octavia said, turning to look at Raven. “And when we meet her, I’m going to question her, make sure she’s right for you. And she won’t be able to escape the best friend talk.” Octavia said seriously.

“I would expect nothing less.” Raven answered chuckling.

“Good.” Octavia said, throwing her arms around the other girl, hugging her tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I hope you'll like this new chapter :)  
> I had planned on writing a lot more Clexa for this one but my mind went somewhere else so you're getting something else instead... Let me know what you think!  
> Thank you for reading, and as always feel free to comment!

Turns out, Raven’s “small gathering” was a massive party. 

Clarke was standing in front of her friend’s house with Lexa and Lincoln, looking in horror at the number of people already present.

“Do you still want to be here?” Clarke said, turning to Lexa.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Lexa replied with a small smile. “Come on.” She said, walking towards the entrance.

The other two followed wordlessly.

Once inside they were greeted by Bellamy and Octavia, who were waiting, not so patiently, for them.

“Hi Princess.” Bellamy greeted, giving Clarke a hug and a kiss on the top of her head. 

“I thought this was supposed to be just us?” Clarke said, looking between the siblings.

“Jasper kind of told a bunch of people at school, and Raven mentioned that the girlfriend invited some people too.” Octavia replied with a shrug.

“Who’s this Princess?” Bellamy asked Clarke, gesturing to Lexa, purposely ignoring Lincoln.

“This is Lexa. Lexa, this is Bellamy, Octavia’s brother.” Clarke said with a smile.

“Hi.” Lexa greeted with a tight smile. “This is my cousin, Lincoln.” She added after a beat, motioning to Lincoln.

“So I’ve heard.” Bellamy replied, eyebrows raised, looking at the other boy.

“Bell, be nice.” Octavia whined.

“Okay well, we’ll go find Raven. Have fun.” She said, kissing Octavia’s cheek before leaving with Lexa. 

“Is my cousin going to be interrogated?” Lexa asked with a smirk.

“Yup.” Clarke replied, reaching the kitchen.

“Clarke!” Raven said happily. “And Lexa! You came!” She said, throwing her arms around both girls.

“How drunk are you Rae?” Clarke asked seriously.

“Not enough.” She replied laughing.

“Try and slow it down alright, I want you to be sober enough to introduce me to your girlfriend.” 

“Anya! I’ll go get her!” Raven exclaimed before taking off.

“Want anything to drink?” A boy from behind them asked, attempting to flirt.

“We’re good, thanks.” Clarke replied with a polite smile, grabbing Lexa’s hand and walking just far enough from the boy so that he wouldn’t hear them. “I’ll make our drinks; don’t want anyone spiking them.” Clarke explained upon seeing Lexa’s confused look. 

“I would have never thought of that.” Lexa replied with a pensive frown.

“Which is why you’re sticking with me tonight.” Clarke replied with a wink, making Lexa blush.

After pouring both of them a drink, Octavia reappeared with Lincoln with a frown on her face.

“My brother is an asshole.” She told both girls with a huff. 

“Octavia, he’s allowed to have his doubts about me.” Lincoln replied, rubbing Octavia’s back.

“He doesn’t have to be an ass about it though.” Octavia replied with another huff. “And he could at least get to know you before making stupid assumptions.”

“You know how Bell is O; he’s only looking out for you.” Clarke replied, sipping on her drink.

“I know that, but why won’t he just trust my judgment? I’m not a kid anymore; I can make my own decisions.” She said crossing her arms.

“You’ll always be his baby sister, no matter how old you are.” Clarke replied with a small smile.

Octavia was about to answer when Raven arrived, dragging someone behind her.

“Guys, meet Anya!” Raven said beaming from ear to ear.

“Hi.” Lexa and Lincoln said in unison, while Clarke and Octavia stayed silent.

Anya was eyeing the two cautiously, waiting for some sort of answer.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked after a few more seconds, confused as to why the two friends weren’t saying a word.

“You _have_ to be kidding me Raven! What the fuck are you doing?!” Octavia yelled suddenly, grabbing the other girl by the arm, dragging her away from the others.

“What on earth is happening?” Lincoln asked utterly confused.

“Since when have you been dating?” Clarke asked Anya angrily, ignoring Lincoln to glare at the girl standing in front of her. 

“Nothing was going on when-” Anya started before getting interrupted by Clarke.

“ _Since. When._ ” Clarke repeated slowly, nearly growling at the girl.

“This summer, mid-July.” Anya answered finally.

“How did it happen?” Clarke questioned.

“I met Raven at her father’s garage. I had to go back a few times and we started talking.” Anya explained.

“And what? You figured it was appropriate to date her? Because let me tell you, it’s not.” Clarke said, never taking her eyes off Anya.

“Clarke.” Lexa said softly but firmly, putting her hand on the blonde’s shoulder.

Clarke had unconsciously taken a couple steps forward and was now standing dangerously close to the other girl.

Taking a deep breath, Clarke turned her head to look at Lexa, seeing concern written all over her face. She gave her a small smile before turning back to Anya.

“Stay away from her. You’re the adult here and you need to do what needs to be done. If something happens to her because of you, you better sleep with one eye open.” Clarke warned before walking off, grabbing Lexa’s hand in hers again so that the other girl would follow. 

They were only able to take a few steps before Octavia was standing in front of them again. 

“I’m leaving. Do you have a ride home?” Octavia asked, anger in her eyes.

“We drove here with Lincoln; I’ll make sure she gets home.” Lexa replied for the blonde.

Octavia simply nodded before walking off, grabbing her brother in the process and walking out the door quickly.

A second later Raven was standing in front of them, looking way more sober than a few minutes ago.

“Did O leave?” She asked looking at her surroundings, clearly trying to spot the brunette.

“Yeah.” Clarke replied with a slow nod.

“I’m gonna go too.” Raven said, eyes watering.

“Raven, this is your house.” Clarke reminded.

“Right. Then party’s over.” She said, walking away.

A few minutes later, the music was turned off and everyone was being asked to leave. Lincoln managed to found Clarke and Lexa while they were being pushed out by the crowd.

“Clarke, what the hell just happened?” Lincoln asked confused, finally making it outside.

“Anya, Ms. Forrest, used to be our substitute teacher.” Clarke replied with a deep sigh.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, home?” Lincoln asked the girls once they were all sat in his car.

“Actually, would you mind driving to Octavia’s?” Clarke asked. “I need to check on her.”

“Sure, no problem.” Lincoln replied with a friendly smile.

After giving Lincoln directions on how to get there, they spent the remaining of the ride in silence. Clarke’s mind was going a mile a minute, Lexa was trying to understand the whole situation, while still worrying about Clarke, and Lincoln worried about Octavia, doing his best not to get too distracted on the way to the Blake’s to avoid getting lost.

The ride took about 20 minutes, Lincoln only taking a wrong turn once. Parking in front of the house Clarke pointed out to, the three teenagers got out of the car and stood on the sidewalk.

“Do you want us to wait?” Lincoln asked, turning to Clarke.

“I’ll probably be spending the night, but thank you.” Clarke replied with a small smile.

“If you need someone to pick you up at any point tonight or tomorrow let me know.” Lincoln said with a nod and smile before walking back to the car and getting in.

“Sorry for tonight, that’s definitely not how I imagined the party going.” Clarke said, turning her attention to Lexa.

“Don’t worry Clarke.” Lexa answered softly. “Are you going to be okay?” 

“I’m fine, just worried.” Clarke replied with a shrug.

“About Octavia?” Lexa asked, tilting her head to the side lightly.

“Octavia, Raven, the whole thing with Ms. Forr- Anya.” She replied with a sigh.

“I hope everything turns out okay.” Lexa said earnestly. 

With another sigh, Clarke stepped closer to Lexa and wrapped the girl in a tight hug. Lexa was taken aback by the gesture but hugged the blonde just as tightly after a few seconds. They stood there for a minute, Clarke’s head resting on Lexa’s shoulder, before the blonde pulled back.

“Sorry. I just really needed that.” Clarke said with a blush.

“I’m always happy to give you a hug Clarke.” Lexa replied with a soft chuckle.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Clarke asked, looking towards the house behind her.

“Of course.” Lexa said with a nod. “Text me if you need anything.”

“Thanks Lex.” Clarke said with a small smile. 

Debating for half a second, she finally leaned in and kissed the brunette on the cheek softly. Pulling back, Clarke was pretty sure she was blushing just as much as Lexa, if not more.

“Text me when you get home.” She added, looking at the car behind the brunette.

“I will.” Lexa said with a nod before walking off and getting in the passenger seat of the car.

Clarke turned around and walked the few steps to the front door, not bothering to knock before entering.

She found Bellamy sitting on the couch and Octavia pacing in the living room, mumbling under her breath.

“Took you long enough.” Bellamy said with a smirk, standing up to join Clarke.

“How did you know I’d be coming?” Clarke asked, eyebrows raised.

“You always do when she’s upset.” Bellamy answered with a shrug. “She’s been mumbling about Raven, Anya, Ms. Forrest, cops… I’m not sure what it means but if someone can calm her down, it’s you.” Bellamy said.

“I’ll try.” Clarke replied nodding, looking at her best friend who hadn’t even noticed her yet.

“Thanks Princess. I’ll be upstairs if you need me, feel free to stay the night, as always.” He said, giving Clarke a quick hug.

“Thanks Bell.” She replied, smiling.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t think she realizes how much trouble she could get in. Hell, how much trouble she’s already in! She’s my friend, but she won’t let me help her!” Octavia said with a sigh, waiting for some kind of answer from Clarke.

The two friends had been at it for the last 15 minutes. Well, Octavia had been speaking _(read: complaining)_ non-stop while Clarke listened closely.

“What did you say to her? At the party.” Clarke asked her friend, playing with the hand she held between hers.

“That it was wrong, and that she should have told us right away. That way we could have stopped whatever it is they’re doing as soon as it began so that none of them would get hurt.” Octavia said in one breath. “I- I told her to make a choice.” Octavia admitted.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked, brows knitted together.

“Her or me. I told her she had to make a decision. She didn’t say anything for a while so that’s when I left.” Octavia replied, having the decency to look guilty.

“Octavia!” Clarke yelled at her friend.

“What? Don’t tell me that them dating is alright because I don’t think we can still be friends if you do.” Octavia replied, looking away from Clarke with a scowl.

“I can tell you’re pissed right now, so I’ll just forget you said that. But you can’t just ask Raven to choose. It’s not fair. We don’t know the extent of her feelings for Anya, and they’re in a relationship, she can’t just _leave her_.” Clarke said, shaking her head. “But yes, I agree with you on the fact that it’s wrong. I actually told Anya to act like the adult that she is and do something about it.”

“We might not know what she feels for the girl, but I’m her friend Clarke! She shouldn’t have to think about it!” Octavia said angrily.

“At the risk of getting slapped in the next 5 seconds, I need to say this: You’re acting like a child Octavia. _Of course_ she’s going to think about it, she may love you, but you’re not the one she’s involved with!” Clarke said, bracing herself for the slap she was _sure_ was coming.

It didn’t though. Octavia just wordlessly stared at the blonde for what felt like an eternity to Clarke, processing what she had just heard.

“Well, maybe I should be.” Octavia whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes. 

Clarke stared wide-eyed at her friend for a moment before wrapping her in her arms tightly, the brunette sobbing against her shoulder.

_Lexa (9:13): Made it home. How is Octavia?_

_Clarke (10:42): I’m not so sure._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add more Clexa in this one, let me know what you think! ;)

The next day Clarke made it home a little before noon. She had spent the best part of the night and morning holding Octavia, the brunette occasionally letting a few tears fall, but unable to talk to Clarke about what was happening in her head. Truthfully, Octavia wasn’t exactly sure how to put into words what she couldn’t explain to herself. 

Seeing the state Clarke was in when he woke up, Bellamy pretty much kicked her out, promising her that he would take care of his baby sister.

Clarke’s parents being at work, Bellamy clearly having his hands full, and Raven only owning a motorcycle that Clarke didn’t exactly trust, she reluctantly pulled her phone out to call Lincoln.

_“Hello?”_

“Hey Lincoln, this is Clarke. Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if that offer for a drive still stands?” Clarke asked nervously. 

She really didn’t want to bother the boy, but beside him her only options were to call a cab, which she couldn’t afford with the few bucks she had on her, or walk home, but with how sleep deprived she was, she didn’t trust herself to not fall asleep on the way.

_“Of course. Are you still at Octavia’s?”_

“Yes, I am. Are you sure this is fine? I could probably find someone else; they pretty much live on the other side of town.” Clarke said biting her lip in worry.

_“It’s really no problem Clarke. I’ll be here in 15.”_ Lincoln replied, Clarke hearing the smile in his tone.

“Okay, thank you so much.” Clarke replied with a relieved sigh before hanging up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lincoln and Clarke were on their way home when the boy finally gathered up the courage to talk.

“Is Octavia okay? What happened with her last night?” He asked, glancing at Clarke who had her head resting against the window of the passenger side of the car.

“She’s been better. She had a… fight, I guess, with Raven.” Clarke replied with a sigh, rubbing at her face, desperately trying to stay awake until she reached home.

“About Raven’s girlfriend?” He asked curious.

“Yeah, something like that.” Clarke replied, trying to remain as vague as possible.

“So this Anya, she was your substitute teacher right?” Lincoln asked and Clarke nodded affirmatively before he continued. “Isn’t that…illegal?” He wondered with a frown.

“From what I’ve gathered, nothing was going on when she was actually our teacher. And Raven’s 18, so it’s not really illegal, but that doesn’t make it right. Anya might end up being our substitute again in the future, and if that happens, they both could get into serious trouble.” Clarke explained.

“I see.” He answered nodding slowly. “So I’m guessing Octavia told Raven the same thing you told Anya, to stop whatever was going on?”

“Yeah, more or less. Octavia got frustrated and left; hence Raven shutting down the party.” Clarke replied with a tired sigh.

“Well, I hope everything turns out okay eventually. All of you seem pretty close; it would be a shame to see you fall apart.” Lincoln replied, finally reaching his driveway and parking his car.

“Let’s hope it does.” Clarke replied with a tired smile. “Thank you for the ride Lincoln, you’re a life saver.” She said, getting out of the car and giving the boy a brief hug. “I’m probably going to sleep for a while if not the rest of the day, would you mind letting Lexa know? I wanted to hang out with her today but I don’t think I can without getting some rest.”

“Again, it wasn’t a problem. And I will, go get some rest.” He replied with a smile.

“Thank you.” She replied with a grateful smile before making her way to her house.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke woke up to something shaking her shoulder later in the day. Confused and not sure of where she was she slowly opened her eyes, her mother’s face coming into sight.

“Clarke, why are you still asleep? And in yesterday’s clothes? Are you hung over?” Abby asked with a frown.

“What time is it?” Clarke asked, voice still filled with sleep.

“It’s a little after 4. Care to share what’s going on?” Her mother asked again, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at her daughter expectantly.

Sitting up with a groan, Clarke finally answered.

“I didn’t drink last night. Didn’t have the time. There was an argument, I spent the night trying to comfort Octavia; I was only able to get some sleep when I got home.” Clarke yawned, running a hand through her hair.

“What happened?” Abby asked now concerned, taking a seat next to her daughter on the bed.

“It’s a long story.” Clarke said with a sigh.

“Okay. How about you go take a shower, I’ll make you something to eat and you can tell me about it? Short or long version.” Abby offered.

“Yeah, let’s do that. I’ll be down in a few.” Clarke replied getting up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Then Bellamy kicked me out and Lincoln drove me home.” Clarke finished recounting the events of the night to her mother, taking the last bite of her snack/first meal of the day.

“Wow. Okay.” Abby said, still a little shocked about what she was hearing. “You and Octavia are right though, they both could get in serious trouble.”

“I know. You won’t say anything to anyone though right? And nothing to Raven about what Octavia told me?” Clarke asked suddenly fearing what her mother might do with the newly acquired information.

“If they don’t deal with it soon, I can’t promise anything.” Abby replied with a sigh and a frown. “And Octavia is the one who will need to talk to Raven, not me, you or anyone.”

“Yeah.” Clarke said, understanding that her mother might need to act as the responsible adult if neither girl could. “I just don’t want them to get in trouble, especially Rae.”

“Neither do I honey, neither do I.” Abby said with a small smile.

As Clarke was about to say something else, Abby’s pager went off.

“Sorry honey, duty calls.” She said with a sigh, quickly grabbing her keys and phone from the kitchen counter. “Your father shouldn’t be home too late. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Clarke answered, standing up to put her dirty plate away.

As Abby opened the front door to leave, she came face to face with Lexa, who was just about to knock.

“Mrs. Griffin, hello.” Lexa greeted with a shy smile.

“Hello Lexa. I have to go to work, but make yourself at home.” Abby replied, switching places with Lexa.

“Thank you.” Lexa replied with a nod and small smile.

Closing the door, Lexa made her way to the kitchen where she could hear Clarke moving around, the blonde unaware of her presence.

“Did you have a good nap?” Lexa asked from the doorframe.

At the sudden voice, Clarke jumped up and dropped the glass she was holding, making it shatter on the floor.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Lexa exclaimed, crouching to pick up the pieces.

“Lexa, you _have_ to stop scaring the shit out of me.” Clarke said, trying to get her breathing under control.

“I’m so sorry, your mom let me in, I never thought you’d be that scared.” She replied guiltily. 

“If someone starts talking when I’m supposed to be home alone, I’ll get scared Lexa. I’ve watched too many scary movies for you to do that.” Clarke replied with a chuckle. “Here, let me get a broom.” Clarke said doing her best to avoid the pieces of glass at her feet.

“Shit.” Lexa muttered.

Looking down at the brunette, Clarke noticed a couple droplets of blood on the ground.

“Let me see.” Clarke asked, walking back towards Lexa.

Standing up, Lexa extended her hand to Clarke for her to examine the cut. Lexa had the opportunity to finally look at the girl and couldn’t help the small smile forming on her lips.

“It’s not too deep. Here, sit on the counter and put your hand under the water.” Clarke instructed, turning the tap on.

Lexa did as she was told while Clarke went to retrieve the broom and cleaned up the mess. Once the area was clear, she grabbed the first-aid kit her mother kept in the kitchen and went back over to Lexa.  
Without a word, she turned the tap off, dried Lexa’s hand, cleaned the cut and wrapped it with gauze.

“You should survive.” Clarke said with a smirk, kissing Lexa’s knuckles before putting away the kit.

“Thank you doctor.” Lexa replied with a grin, hopping off the counter. “I’m so sorry again. I’ll buy you a new glass. Maybe a set actually, for saving my life and all.” Lexa said, gesturing to her hand.

“Don’t be silly, it’s just a glass. But if you really insist on thanking me, do it by not scaring me ever again.” Clarke said, leaning against the counter to look at the brunette.

“I swear I’ll never scare you again.” Lexa replied seriously with a nod. “Actually, what about Halloween?” She asked after a few seconds. “Am I allowed then?”

“I swear to god Lexa.” Clarke said laughing, walking to the living room.

“What? It’s a legitimate question!” Lexa replied with a smirk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and Lexa were on the Griffin’s couch, watching a documentary about sea life per Lexa’s request. Lexa’s head was resting on Clarke’s lap, the girl’s fingers running through the brunette’s hair.

“Explain to me again why you like squids?” Clarke said, a disgusted look on her face.

“They’re majestic creatures Clarke!” Lexa defended, turning her head to look up at Clarke.

“Lexa, they eat each other.” Clark pointed out, eyebrow raised.

“So do humans.” Lexa pointed out with a smirk.

“Did you just make a dirty joke?” Clarke asked, dumbfounded.

Lexa just laughed, turning her head back to the TV.

“You’re full of surprises Woods.” Clarke said with a laugh.

“Clarke?” Lexa said after about 20 minutes of silence.

“Yeah?” Clarke replied, eyes focused on the TV even though all she could think about was Lexa.

“Will you show me your art?” Lexa asked hesitantly, not taking her eyes off the screen.

“You want to see my art?” Clarke asked softly, looking at the girl.

Shifting so that she was laying on her back, Lexa looked at Clarke for a moment before nodding.

“Okay.” Clarke replied with a smile, moving to stand up.

They entered Clarke’s room a few moments later, Clarke directly going for her desk while Lexa took a look around.

To say the room was messy was an understatement, but it was an organized mess, and Clarke liked it that way. Her bed was for once made and clear of textbooks, her floor was covered in clothes, clean and dirty, and her desk was covered in various papers, from drawings, to notes she had taken in class, to take out menus. 

Various pieces of art were hanging on the walls, and Lexa had her gaze focused on one of a deer with two heads.

“Aha!” Clarke exclaimed triumphantly, holding up her sketchbook from where she had _finally_ found it in her mess. Walking over to where Lexa was standing, Clarke noticed the painting she was eyeing. 

“I did that one last year. I had a freaky nightmare, but at least something good came out of it.” Clarke explained, looking at the painting, missing Lexa looking at her amazed.

“You painted that?” Lexa asked. Clarke simply nodded, turning her head to look at Lexa. “Clarke this is amazing. You’re so talented.” Lexa said in awe.

“I- thank you.” Clarke replied shyly, looking at the sketchbook in her hands. “I don’t really show my art to a lot of people.” She admitted.

“If you don’t want to show me, I won’t be offended Clarke.” Lexa said reassuringly.

“No, I don’t mind showing you, there’s just some- I might have-” Clarke tried before giving up and handing the book to Lexa.

“You sure?” 

“Go ahead.” Clarke said with a smile and a nod, before taking a seat on her bed.

Clarke listened to Lexa turning the pages one by one, giving some comments about the ones she really liked. When she final reached the final drawing, Lexa let out a little gasp, leaving the room in silence for a few moments. Clarke was too nervous to move or even look up, and Lexa was still staring at the drawing, running her fingers over the page slowly.

When she finally moved, Lexa came to sit next to Clarke, turning to face the other girl.

“Clarke, is that me?” Lexa asked softly.

Clearing her throat, Clarke answered. “I- um- yeah. I’m sorry, I should have asked. I’ll throw it out if you want.” Clarke offered, looking up biting her lower lip.

Lexa could only stare at her lovingly before leaning in and capturing Clarke’s lips with hers. 

It took Clarke too long to reciprocate and Lexa was already leaning back, but Clarke grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her like she should have the first time.

Their lips moved hesitantly together, enjoying the feeling of the other’s against theirs.

“Clarke, I’m home!” Jake yelled from downstairs, closing the front door loudly behind him. 

The sudden noise made the girls jump apart, and before Clarke could comprehend the situation, Lexa was standing and talking.

“I’m sorry Clarke, I- I should go.” She mumbled, handing the sketchbook back to the blonde.

“What? Why are you apologizing?” Clarke asked brows furrowed.

“I- I shouldn’t have kissed you.” Lexa said, looking away in hope to hide the blush on her cheeks.

“Why not? Did you not want to?” Clarke asked confused. Lexa had initiated the kiss, the fact that she was freaking out now didn’t make sense to Clarke.

“I-I’m sorry.” Was all Lexa said before leaving the blonde standing in the middle of the room, completely confused.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's past 3am so please forgive me for any mistakes I may have made.  
> Also, thank you for reading and for the support, you guys are the best!

Clarke was still standing in the middle of her room, brows furrowed, lost in thought, when her father poked his head inside.

“Clarke?” Jake said, pushing the door open and walking in. “Lexa kind of just ran out, what’s up?” He asked, trying to catch Clarke’s eyes.

“I have no idea.” Clarke replied with a sigh, brows still knitted together.

Her phone vibrated in the back pocket of her jeans, preventing her father from questioning her further.

_Raven (6:27): Can I come over?_

_Clarke (6:27): Always_

_Raven (6:27): Be there in 20._

“Raven’s coming over.” Clarke said, finally looking at her dad.

“Will she be having dinner with us?” He asked.

“Probably.” Clarke replied nodding.

“Clarke are you alright? You seem… off.” Jake said concerned, putting his hand on his daughter’s shoulder and squeezing softly, hoping to bring her some sort of comfort.

“Everything is just… complicated right now. I’ll be fine.” She assured with a small smile.

“You know I’m always here for you, right kiddo?” Jake said on a serious tone.

“I know dad, thank you.” Clarke replied with a nod.

“Good. I’ll go start on dinner, wanna help?”

“I need to do something first but I’ll be down in a few.” Clarke said, waiting for her dad to leave the room before closing her door and taking her previous seat on the bed.

She tried calling Lexa, 3 times. The first time, it just went to voicemail. The other two, Lexa rejected her calls. 

_We live_ right _next to each other, she can’t ignore me forever._

_Clarke (6:34): Lexa, why aren’t answering the phone?_

_Clarke (6:34): I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re worried about_

She waited a few minutes, hoping that the brunette would answer, but nothing came.

_Clarke (6:39): Seriously Lexa, what is going on?_

Clarke did _not_ want to have to worry about her friendship with Lexa at the moment. The situation with her best friends was causing her enough stress as it was.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven arrived just in time for dinner. Raven and Jake were making easy conversation at the dinner table, while Clarke couldn’t stop thinking about Lexa. The brunette still hadn’t answered Clarke’s texts, and the blonde was getting more anxious by the second.

“Clarke?” Raven said.

“Hmm?” Clarke replied, looking at her friend.

“You done?” Raven asked, gesturing to the blonde’s plate.

“Uh, yeah, sorry.” Clarke said, taking a sip from her water while Raven grabbed both of their plate to bring to the kitchen.

“You barely ate Clarke, what’s wrong? Something to do with the way Lexa left earlier?” Jake asked concerned. 

He really didn’t like to pry when it came to his daughter’s life; he always knew that if she needed it, Clarke would come to him, or Abby. But seeing her like that, he couldn’t help himself.

“What happened with Lexa?” Raven asked curious, walking back to the table.

“Nothing that need to be discussed right now.” Clarke replied, standing up. “We’re gonna head upstairs dad.” 

“Okay.” He replied with a sigh. “I won’t be up too late, but you know where to find me if you need anything.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Clarke (7:51): Lexa please_

Clarke sighed, throwing her phone on the bed next to Raven, pacing her room. She was aware of the fact that she practically begging the other girl at this point, but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

“What’s up with you Griffin?” Raven asked. “And don’t say nothing; you know you can’t lie to me.”

“Lexa’s just… She’s not replying to my texts, and she ran out earlier without explaining herself and I’m just trying to understand what is going on, but I can’t because she’s ignoring me and I can’t go over there because I _know_ she won’t see me and I really don’t need this right now.” Clarke said in one breath, the frustration of the day finally getting to her.

“Hey Clarke, you’re going to be fine. Breath.” Raven said, standing up to reach Clarke and wrap the girl in her arms.

Clarke realized that she was crying when Raven wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

“Tell me what happened.” Raven said softly.

“She- We kissed. We kissed and she ran out like 2 seconds later. She kept apologizing about it and saying that she shouldn’t have done it. Everything happened so fast.” Clarke said with a tired sigh, leaning her head on Raven’s shoulder.

“What do you think went through her head?” Raven asked, running her finger through Clarke’s hair.

“I don’t know Rae, it could be anything. Did she not enjoy it? Was she just trying it out? Is she not okay with kissing another girl? Is it a religious issue? Is it _me_?” Clarke asked defeated.

“I don’t know about the other ones, but it is definitely not because of you Clarke. She likes you, anyone who looks at the both of you for 2 seconds can tell.” Raven said, pushing back from the embrace to look into the blonde’s eyes.

“I like her Rae. Maybe more than I should after such a short time.” Clarke said, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

“She’ll come around hon, she obviously can’t ignore you for long, and I’m sure she just needs some space. It’ll be fine.” Raven replied.

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re right, I don’t. But I have a feeling about you two.” Raven said with a shrug and a smirk.

Clarke chuckled slightly before taking a deep breath.

“Alright, enough about me. Why are you here?” Clarke asked, sitting on the bed and motioning for her friend to do the same.

“Do you really need to ask?” Raven replied, raising her eyebrows.

“Guess not. Shoot.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You broke up with her?” Clarke asked wide-eyed.

“Don’t get me wrong, I liked her- _like her_. But we’ve been at this for a couple of months, and no matter how many times I brought it up, she never gave me a straight answer about our ‘relationship’. No pun intended.” Raven explained with a long sigh. “She could have been someone that I could have had an actual relationship with in another universe, but in this one, she’s not someone I’m ready to lose Octavia to. Or you, for that matter.”

“You weren’t going to lose me Rae. I was just worried. And I would be lying if I said I’m not a little relieved that you did what needed to be done, but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand if you’re upset about it and need someone to talk to. Because I do, and I’m here if you need me. Always.” Clarke said, smiling softly.

“I know.” Raven replied with a smile of her own.

“Have you talked to O?”

“Not yet. To be completely honest here, I never thought she would give me an ultimatum like she did. And even though I did choose her, I’m still upset.” Raven said, brows furrowing as she looked at her lap.

“I get that. Honestly, in your position, I think I would have been more than upset.”

Before Raven could reply, Clarke’s phone buzzed on the bed.

“Might want to check who that is.” Raven said, motioning to the phone, when Clarke made no move to grab it.

“I’m not sure I want to.”

“Then let me.” Raven said, grabbing the phone and unlocking it before Clarke could argue.

_Lincoln (8:36): What’s up with Lexa?_

“It’s Lincoln; he’s asking what’s up with Lexa.” Raven informed the blonde.

“What am I supposed to say to that? ‘Oh hey Lincoln, I kissed your cousin that you’re very protective of earlier and now she could be dead for all I know’?” Clarke said, throwing her hands in the air.

“Yeah, let’s not go with that.” Raven replied, already typing.

_Clarke (8:37): I’m not sure myself. Why?_

_Lincoln (8:37): I just came back from the gym and she’s being weird. My dad says she didn’t come down for dinner either._

“Of course he goes to the gym.” Raven said with a scoff.

“What? Did you think he was born like that?” Clarke asked on an amused tone.

“Shut up Griffin, I’m helping your ass here.” Raven replied, shoving Clarke slightly.

_Clarke (8:38): Talk to her?_

_Lincoln (8:39): Tried, she won’t open her door. Did something happen?_

“Shit, what do I say?” Raven asked, looking up at Clarke.

“I don’t Raven, which is why you’re ‘helping my ass’ in the first place.”

“Alright alright, I got this.” Raven confidently.

_Clarke (8:40): Kind of. Can’t really talk about it without Lexa’s consent though. Don’t want to over share here._

_Lincoln (8:40): Was it Costia?_

“Who’s Costia?” Raven asked, getting a confused look and a shrug from the blonde.

_Clarke (8:41): Who’s Costia?_

_Lincoln (8:41): Never mind, forget I said anything._

“Here, let me send something.” Clarke said, grabbing the phone from the brunette’s hands.

_Clarke (8:43): Can you please tell her to get back to me? Just, let her know I just want to talk. I’ll be home probably all day tomorrow, unless she prefers to call, that’s fine too, or even text. Please?_

_Lincoln (8:44): I will in the morning, I think it’s best if I just leave her alone at the moment._

_Clarke (8:45): Thank you._

“Well the good thing is, we have an inside man.” Raven said jokingly.

“She won’t even talk to Lincoln, why would she talk to me?” Clarke asked with a groan, laying down on the bed, staring at her ceiling.

“Maybe because you’re friends and she kissed _you_ , not Lincoln.” Raven said, laying down next to Clarke. “I mean, hopefully you know.”

“Raven!” Clarke said laughing.

“Sorry sorry, too tempting.” Raven replied laughing as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, you guys are the best!

Clarke woke to the sound of her phone buzzing. She had fallen asleep with it clutched in her hand beneath her pillow.

A groan came from behind her and Clarke froze for a second before remembering that Raven had slept over. 

Clarke had planned on ignoring her phone and going back to sleep but another buzz came.

“I swear to god Griffin, learn to put your phone on silent.” Raven said groaning, changing her position on the bed.

With a sigh, Clarke unlocked her phone, the brightness of the screen blinding her for a minute.

_Lincoln (5:28): She’s up_

_Lincoln (5:28): Scratch that, I don’t think she slept, but she came out of her room for 5 seconds_

Clarke rubbed her eyes with a sigh.

_Clarke (5:29): Got to talk to her at all?_

_Clarke (5:30): Also, why are you awake right now?_

Clarke was on the verge of sleep when another text came in.

_Lincoln (5:36): Just did, she acknowledged the fact that you’re waiting to hear from her but didn’t say anything. And I woke up when she left her room._

_Clarke (5:37): Thanks Lincoln_

_Lincoln (5:38): No problem. Go back to sleep Clarke, sorry for waking you._

And Clarke tried. She tried to go back to sleep, but her mind wouldn’t shut up and she ended up being more awake than she thought possible at such an ungodly hour. Raven’s little snores didn’t help either.

After getting up slowly so that she wouldn’t wake the brunette, Clarke grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom, craving a long warm shower.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clean and dressed, Clarke sat at the kitchen counter sipping on a cup of coffee, playing with her phone, debating on whether she should try texting Lexa. Again.

Deciding that she had nothing left to lose, Clarke unlocked her phone. She stared at it, typed several messages before deleting all of them, not satisfied with any.

Just as she was about to give up on contacting Lexa for the morning, her phone buzzed with an incoming text from the brunette.

_Lexa (6:21): I’m sorry. For running out and for ignoring you since then._

Well, that wasn’t much, but better than not hearing from the girl at all. 

_Clarke (6:21): Why did you run Lexa?_

Clarke figured that going straight to the point was better than beating around the bush. She needed answers from the brunette, or she was pretty sure she would lose her mind with all the over thinking she had been doing since the day before.

_Lexa (6:23): I needed to think._

Clarke looked at Lexa’s answer with a sigh.

_Clarke (6:24): Can you come over?_

Clarke waited a few minutes for a reply but it never came. With a tired sigh, she moved from her spot at the kitchen counter to go refill her coffee cup. As she was thinking about what she could make for breakfast, she heard a barely audible knock at the front door. 

Making her way over quickly, she opened it as quietly as possible, not wanting to wake the rest of the house.

Lexa was standing on the other side. Her hair was down and hiding most of her face as she looked at her feet.

 _Even in sweatpants she looks adorable_ , Clarke thought.

“Hey.” Clarke said softly, opening the door wider.

Lexa lifted her head and looked at the blonde nervously. Her eyes were red, from crying or from lack of sleep, Clarke wasn’t sure.

“Thank you for coming.” Clarke added after a few seconds of staring.

Lexa gave a single nod before entering the house. Both girls moved to the kitchen, Clarke wordlessly filling a cup of coffee for Lexa, just the way the girl liked it.

_Sugar and more cream than actual coffee._

Clarke took a seat across Lexa, sipping on her own cup, glancing at the girl from time to time. More often than not, Lexa was already looking at her, but quickly averted her eyes to avoid Clarke’s.

“Lexa, talk to me. Please.” Clarke pleaded after a while, unable to deal with the tension in the room.

Lexa let out a long sigh and gripped her cup tighter, her knuckles turning white.

“I met someone last year. Her name was Costia.” Lexa started slowly, eyes fixed on her coffee. “She was a transfer student from Australia, and joined the soccer team when she arrived. I was on the team as well, which is how we met.” She continued, taking a deep breath. “I fell for her. Hard and fast. She was always flirting with me, so I thought I had a chance with her, and decided to ask her out.” Lexa gripped her cup even tighter. “After winning against our rival school, the team decided to have a celebratory party. Being inexperienced with alcohol, I got drunk rather quickly. With liquid courage in my system, I stood in front of all our teammates and classmates and told her I liked her.” Lexa said, eyes welling up with tears. “As soon as the words were out of my mouth, she laughed at my face, along with everyone else.” 

Tears made their way down Lexa’s cheeks, and quickly Clarke was out of her seat and sitting next to the brunette rather than across from her. Not wanting to interrupt the story, Clarke put a hand on her knee in what she hoped to be a comforting gesture and squeezed softly. Lexa didn’t move an inch, but waited for Clarke to be seated to continue.

“The next day, the whole school knew about it. Apart from some whispering and name calling in the halls, everything remained pretty normal. But after a few days, people started to notice that I wasn’t denying any of the rumors, and suddenly I didn’t have anyone to call a friend.” Lexa kept talking, wiping at her own cheeks. “My teammates gave me the cold shoulder, Costia never looked my way again, and soon after my coach cut me off the team; I was a liability to her at this point.” Lexa said taking another deep breath. “The remaining of that year was…lonely.” Lexa finished, doing her best to keep the tears at bay.

“Lexa.” Clarke said softly, her heart breaking for the brunette.

She understood now. Lexa was scared. Scared that Clarke would react the way Costia did. Scared that their friends were going to react the way the people at her old school did.

Lexa finally lifted her gaze from her coffee cup to look at Clarke. The tears in her eyes were about to fall and Clarke couldn’t bare the sight. 

“Come here.” Clarke whispered softly, wrapping her arms around the brunette. 

The tears fell silently, and Lexa buried her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck, holding onto the blonde tightly.

“You kissed me yesterday. Why?” Clarke asked softly after a while.

“I- I like you.” Lexa whispered with a little shrug, not moving from her position against the blonde, afraid to let go.

“Lex.” Clarke said, loosening her hold on the brunette so that she could move back. Lexa looked at Clarke with hesitant eyes, drawing in a shaky breath. “I’m not Costia.” Clarke finally said, making the brunette tear up again. “I kissed you back. I understand why you ran, but you really didn’t need to.” The blonde said with a soft smile. “I like you too.” Clarke assured, cupping Lexa’s face with one hand, the brunette leaning into the touch unconsciously. 

“Does that mean I can kiss you again?” Lexa murmured with a blush, biting on her upper lip.

Clarke let out a small laugh as she closed the gap between them, leaning her forehead against Lexa’s.

“Yeah.” She breathed out. “You can kiss me again.” 

Lexa’s lips found Clarke’s quickly but softly, both girls losing themselves in the kiss.

“Clarke, you _know_ I like to cuddle in the morning, why the fuck are you-” Raven stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the two girls. They had stopped kissing at the brunette’s arrival but had remained close and were definitely blushing.

“Oh hello.” Raven said with a smirk. “Aren’t you two having a lovely morning.” She said teasingly, making her way further into the room and going straight for the coffee pot.

“Hello Raven.” Lexa said clearing her throat. “I didn’t know you were here.” 

“I’m always here.” Raven replied as if it was obvious.

“Does she have a key to your place too?” Lexa asked Clarke with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

“What do you mean ‘too’? Who has a key to your place?” Raven asked confused before the blonde could answer Lexa’s question.

“Octavia.” Clarke replied with a shrug, getting up from her chair and walking to the fridge. “Anyone hungry? How does eggs and bacon sound?” Clarke asked, taking out both items.

“Hold it right there Griffin. Octavia has a key to your place?” Raven asked raising her eyebrows, sounding offended.

“She comes here often.” Clarke said with a shrug. “She loves Bellamy but sometimes she just needs to get away. And at least that way I know she’ll come here instead of going god knows where.”

“Can _I_ get a key?” Raven asked, taking the bacon from the blonde.

“No Raven, you may not.” Clarke replied with a laugh.

“Why the hell not? I’m here just as often!” Raven complained.

“Yeah, but you’re only here if I am, so no key needed.” Clarke explained, working on the eggs.

“Okay, but what if I need to ‘get away’ like Octavia does, and you’re not home? You’re going to leave me on the street?” Raven asked, pouting dramatically.

“We both know you can easily pick the lock Raven. So no, I’m not giving you a key.” Clarke stated.

“Whatever.” Raven said rolling her eyes, working on the bacon next to Clarke. 

Lexa had been watching the exchange from where she was sitting and was thoroughly amused.

“So Lexa, what are you doing here?” Raven asked nonchalantly.

“I asked her to come over.” Clarke replied before the brunette could.

“That’s great hon, but what I meant is: Why are you here when less than 12 hours ago you were still ignoring little Clarkey here?” Raven asked, looking pointedly at Lexa.

“Raven.” Clarke said on a warning tone, finishing up with the eggs and moving up to the bacon seeing as Raven had other things in mind.

“Don’t ‘Raven’ me Clarke; I’m the only best friend present so I need to do this.” Raven said, crossing her arms, still looking at the other girl.

“Wait, am I getting the best friend talk?” Lexa asked amused.

“Seriously Raven, we haven’t even talked about anything yet.” Clarke said, looking apologetically at Lexa.

“I don’t care, this is very important business.” Raven replied, walking closer to the counter so that she was standing directly across Lexa. “As you know, I like to make things go boom.” Raven started, fighting off a smirk when she saw Lexa swallow. “So if you hurt Clarke in any way, I _will_ find a way to hurt you. A _very_ explosive one.” Raven promised with a small, threatening smile.

“Okay Raven, I think you have fulfilled your best friend duties enough for this morning.” Clarke said, putting three plates on the table.

She kissed Lexa’s temple before sitting back in her spot.

“I hope we understand each other Woods.” Raven said.

“We do.” Lexa assured, nervously picking up her fork.

“Good, I’m starving!” Raven exclaimed, finally sitting down and digging in without wasting another second.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Good morning girls.” Jake said, entering the kitchen.

The three girls were still at the kitchen counter, plates emptied a while ago, chatting about whatever came to mind.

“Morning dad.” Clarke said with a smile, not bothering to let go of Lexa’s hand that she was holding in plain sight.

“Morning Papa G!” Raven exclaimed happily.

“Good morning Mr. Griffin.” Lexa said timidly. 

Jake went around the counter, kissing Clarke on top of her head first, before moving to Lexa and doing the same thing, surprising the brunette.

“Lexa, if you keep calling me Mr. Griffin, I _will_ address you as Miss Woods.” He warned playfully, moving to Raven and repeating his action.

“Noted.” Lexa replied, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Why are you girls up so early anyway? It’s Sunday.” He asked, pouring himself some barely warm coffee. “It _is_ Sunday, right?” He asked nervously.

“Yes dad, don’t worry, you’re not late for work.” Clarke replied amused.

“Oh thank god.” He said relieved.

“Clarke woke up at the asscrack of dawn, that’s why _I’m_ up, personally.” Raven replied with a shrug. “She’s my cuddle buddy but she wasn’t there when I woke up.”

“I was down here with Lexa.” Clarke explained, looking at her dad.

“I got that part sweetie.” Jake replied with a smirk, looking at the girls hands on the table.

Clearing her throat, Clarke changed the subject. “Is mom home?”

“Yeah, but she got home really late, or early I guess, so she’s going to be out for a while.” Jake replied, taking the last seat at the table.

“I should go home, I don’t want to intrude.” Lexa said quietly, looking at Jake then Clarke.

Before Clarke could answer, Jake addressed the brunette with a smile.

“You’re not intruding, and you’re welcome to stay. But if you want to leave, that’s okay too.”

“What he said.” Clarke said chuckling, turning to Lexa.

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked shyly.

“Definitely.” Clarke answered, kissing the brunette’s cheek.

“Okay.” Lexa replied softly, cheeks reddening at Clarke’s action.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake was showering while the girls were watching some Disney movie in the living room.

Raven was sitting at one end of the couch, while Clarke and Lexa were cuddling on the other end of it. 

“You can take a nap if you want.” Clarke whispered to Lexa after the brunette let out another yawn.

“This is nice though.” Lexa replied, burrowing herself further into Clarke. “I want to be awake for it.”

“Gross.” Raven said without taking her eyes off the TV.

“Lincoln told me you didn’t sleep though, you should get some rest.” Clarke said, ignoring Raven’s comment altogether.

“Maybe for a minute then.” Lexa complied.

Lexa fell asleep to Clarke’s fingers running through her hair, and stayed that way until Clarke woke her up at the end of the second movie.

“Lexa.” Clarke said quietly, rubbing the girl’s arm softly.

Lexa just groaned, tightening her grip on Clarke in the process.

“Lex, I really need to pee.” Clarke said with a low chuckle.

Lexa opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings before letting go of Clarke and sitting up.

“What time is it?” Lexa asked sleepily.

“Half past ten.” Clarke replied, smiling at how cute the brunette was being.

“Where’s Raven?” Lexa asked, looking around and finding no trace of the other girl.

“She went home, Octavia wanted to talk.” Clarke explained, getting up from the couch and stretching her arms above her head. “I’ll be right back.” She said before moving up the stairs to use the bathroom.

As Lexa was trying to wake up more fully, the events of the early morning came back to her and she couldn’t help but smile.

“What are you smiling about?” Clarke asked as she came back downstairs.

Lexa had been lost in thought longer than she had expected.

“You kissed me.” Lexa replied simply, grinning.

“Yes I did.” Clarke said with a chuckle, taking her previous seat on the couch. “And I really wouldn’t mind doing it again.” Clarke admitted with a smile.

Lexa’s answer came in the form of another soft kiss to the blonde’s lips, making Clarke hum in approval. Lexa couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, moving her hand to Clarke’s cheek and deepening the kiss slightly.

“Clarke Elizabeth Griffin.” Abby said loudly from the doorway, making both girl jump apart.

Lexa was blushing from being caught by Abby as she moved to put as much space as she could between Clarke and herself.

“Morning mom.” Clarke said innocently with a smile.

“I am so disappointed in you Clarke; I thought I had raised you better than this.” Abby scolded.

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked confused.

“You didn’t clean up after making breakfast this morning.” Abby answered, trying not to laugh at how nervous Lexa looked.

“I was going to, but Lexa and Raven were over and-”

“I don’t want to hear it, go clean up.” Abby said, fighting off a smile.

“Alright alright, I’m going.” Clarke said standing up, followed quickly by a very confused Lexa.

“I thought your mom would be mad about you know… _us_ , not the dishes?” Lexa said quietly so that the woman in the next room wouldn’t hear her.

“She was just messing with you.” Clarke replied with a laugh. “Knowing her, she probably had a bet going on with my dad about us.”

“I did, and I lost. So thank you for that honey.” Abby said loudly from the other room, making Clarke laugh again.

“See? Nothing to worry about.” Clarke said with a wink, pecking Lexa’s lips quickly.

“This is so weird.” Lexa said shaking her head, moving to help Clarke with the dishes.

“We’re a pretty weird bunch, get used to it.” Clarke said with a smirk.

“I definitely intend to.” Lexa replied with a smirk of her own, bumping her hip with Clarke’s.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting to the point where I'm running out of ideas, so I apologize if this chapter isn't satisfactory.  
> (If there's anything you would like to see happen, please let me know!)  
> And again, thank you for reading! :)

Raven had just made it home when she noticed Octavia sitting on her front steps, waiting for her.

Getting off her bike, she let out a sigh, wondering if she was actually ready for a conversation with the younger brunette.

She reached Octavia slowly, and for a moment none of them spoke.

With another sigh that didn’t go unnoticed by Octavia, Raven walked around the brunette and unlocked her door, walking in without bothering to make sure her friend was following.

Raven reached her kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, turning around to look at Octavia who was standing in the doorway, fidgeting.

“You standing there in silence isn’t what I was expecting when you said you wanted to talk.” Raven said, setting her glass down and crossing her arms, waiting for her friend to make a move.

“I’m sorry.” Octavia replied with a defeated sigh, walking closer to Raven.

“Care to elaborate?” Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

Octavia ran a hand through her hair to buy herself more time to answer, not a 100% sure what she wanted to say, or how she should put it.

“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did at the party.” Octavia started. “I was just worried about you; I don’t want you to get in trouble because of Anya.”

“I get that Octavia, but if I did get in trouble, it wouldn’t have been because of Anya; I was in the relationship too, I made my own decisions.” Raven said, shaking her head. “And that ultimatum you gave me-”

“Wait, _was_?” Octavia interrupted.

“I broke it off.” Raven explained with a sigh.

“You did?” Octavia asked eyes wide.

“That’s not what matters right now. What matters is how you gave me an ultimatum, which was, to put it simply, unfair.”

“I realize that, and I’m sorry, truly. I just- you have to understand where I’m coming from.”

“I tried to understand Octavia, I really did. But I don’t get it. Clarke didn’t ask me to choose between her and my girlfriend. Yet you did, and then decided to ignore me until now. Do you have any idea what that was like for me?” Raven asked, voice wavering.

“Raven-”

“I think you should go Octavia.” Raven said, looking at the floor and missing how Octavia reacted to her words.

Without saying another word, Octavia left the brunette and exited the house, wiping her tears away angrily.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Monday morning, Clarke and Lexa made their way inside the school together, glancing shyly at the other from time to time, blushing every time they caught the other’s eyes.

“Clarke!” Monty called from his locker, motioning for the girls to come over.

“Hey Monty.” Clarke greeted with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. “What’s up?” 

“Miller told his parents this weekend.” He announced happily.

“That’s so great! Were they okay with it?” She asked, looking at Lexa who was smiling as well.

“Yeah! I mean they didn’t expect it, but they were totally good with it. And my parents already knew, so now we can go public.” Monty said beaming.

“I’m really happy for you Monty.” Clarke said earnestly, hugging the boy tightly.

“Thanks Clarke.” He said hugging her back just as tightly.

“I’m happy for you as well Monty.” Lexa said with a soft smile.

“Thank you.” He replied with a smile.

The three talked for a bit, still having a few minutes before their first period.

“You’re a faggot?!” Someone yelled from down the hall.

The three looked over, trying to see what was happening.

Miller was pinned against the lockers by one of his teammates, struggling against the grip the latter had on his arms.

Clarke heard Monty’s intake of breath and quickly made her way over there.

“Clarke!” Lexa said from behind her, trying to stop her from getting involved. 

But Clarke just kept walking and reached the boys in a matter of seconds.

“What are you doing?” She asked the boy who she recognized as Murphy.

_That guy has always been trouble_ , she thought.

“He’s a faggot.” Murphy growled. “He doesn’t deserve to be quarterback.”

“He’s a person.” Clarke said, stepping closer. “And sure he’s gay, but that doesn’t affect his ability to play football now does it?”

“Stay out of this blondie.” Murphy warned, turning her attention back to Miller.

As she was about to say something else, Lincoln grabbed Murphy by his jacket and pulled him back, making him loose his grip on Miller’s arms.

“What the fuck?!” Murphy asked turning around angrily, elbowing Clarke in the face in the process, making her tumble backwards into Lexa.

“Clarke!” Lexa exclaimed alarmed. 

Every eyes in the hallway were now focused on Clarke who was covering her left eye with her hand, while the other was resting on Lexa’s which was on her hip, stabilizing her. Nothing but Murphy’s heavy breathing could be heard.

Clarke took a few deep breaths, willing herself not to cry in front of everyone before turning around to face Lexa.

“Let me see.” Lexa said softly, wrapping her fingers around the blonde’s wrist.

Clarke pulled her hand away slowly, just enough for Lexa to see. 

“You need ice, let’s get you to the nurse.” Lexa said, examining the blonde’s eye and cheekbone. “Lincoln, deal with him.” She said to her cousin, who simply nodded, clenching his jaw.

Wrapping her arm around Clarke’s shoulders, they walked away silently.

“I’m so sorry.” Monty said as they walked by him.

“Not your fault Monty.” Lexa said softly with a reassuring smile.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke sat on an uncomfortable plastic chair with an ice pack pressed to her eye, Lexa standing next to her.

“You’ll be fine Miss Griffin; you’ll just have an impressive bruise.” The nurse said with a kind smile.

“Thank you.” Clarke said with a nod, whimpering when the ice pack shifted against her cheekbone.

Lexa crouched down in front of Clarke, squeezing her knee softly.

“It hurts like a bitch.” Clarke said hoarsely.

“I’m sorry you got hurt.” Lexa said softly, grabbing Clarke’s free hand with hers.

“I’ll be fine.” Clarke assured, squeezing the brunette’s hand.

“I know you will, doesn’t make me less worried though.” Lexa said with a shrug. “Do you want to go home? I could get Lincoln to give you a ride, or I could call your parents?” Lexa asked.

“I’m okay Lex.” Clarke answered with a reassuring smile.

“Okay.” 

“Come here.” Clarke said, moving her hand to the back of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa leaned forward and pressed her lips to Clarke softly, moving them slowly, sighing happily at the feeling.

Pulling back after a few very enjoyable moments, Lexa smiled softly.

“I could get used to this.”

“So could I.” Clarke admitted, biting her lower lip.

Lexa couldn’t help herself at the sight and kissed her again. Both smiled into the kiss before pulling away again when they heard the nurse clear her throat behind them.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Clarke! Lincoln told me what happened!” Octavia said eyes filled with worry, walking up to the girl.

Clarke was just living her last period before lunch and had decided to stop by her locker before heading to the cafeteria.

“I’m okay, O, it looks worse than it is.” Clarke assured her friend with a smile.

“Why did you even get involved?” Octavia asked, walking alongside the blonde.

“He’s a homophobic ass, that’s why. Plus he didn’t mean to hurt me; it was kind of an accident.” Clarke replied with a shrug.

“Doesn’t mean I’m not going to kick his ass when I see him.” Octavia said angrily.

“O seriously, you don’t need to do that, it’s not worth it. Plus I heard that he got suspended, so he won’t be around for a while.”

Octavia simply huffed and leaned against the locker, frowning.

“What’s up with you?” Clarke asked with a frown, putting some books away. “Is this about your talk with Raven yesterday?” 

“She hates me Clarke.” Octavia said, looking at the floor.

“What? That’s insane O, Raven doesn’t hate you.” Clarke said shaking her head and closing her locker, leaning against it.

“She kicked me out Clarke. I tried apologizing, and, I don’t know, maybe I didn’t do it right, but she has _never_ kicked me out before.”

“Did you tell her?” Clarke asked quietly so that only Octavia could hear.

“Tell her what?” Octavia asked with a blush, knowing exactly what the blonde meant.

Clarke raised an eyebrow at that, waiting for Octavia to continue.

“No.” She said with a sigh.

“Why not?” 

“I couldn’t just- She _just_ broke up with Anya. I was considering telling her but- I couldn’t.” Octavia said shaking her head.

“She would understand why you reacted the way you did if you told her O. I would expect her to anyway.” Clarke said taking the brunette’s hand in hers.

“I’m not ready. To be rejected I mean. Even though she’s mad right now, I have that little voice in my head telling me that eventually it’ll get better, but if I tell that I like her, I’m not so sure it’ll ever go back to the way things were.”

“Raven would never be mad at you for liking her O. Plus, what tells you she doesn’t like you back?” Clarke asked, feeling her phone buzzing in her pocket but ignoring it for the time being.

“It’s not about her being mad; it’s about the whole thing becoming awkward between us. I’m lucky enough that it didn’t get awkward with us,” Octavia said, gesturing to her and Clarke “I don’t know if I should push my luck again so soon. And her liking me? I don’t think so.”

“She did choose you though. You know that right?” Clarke said squeezing her friend’s hand.

“Yes, and I feel terrible. I should have never asked her to make a choice like that. Even though Anya wasn’t the best ‘option’ for her, I should have told her using a different approach. Because now she hates me.”

“She doesn’t hate you O, I promise. You just have to talk to her.” 

“I will. Later though. I’m gonna go to the library.” Octavia said, running a hand through her hair.

“What about lunch?” Clarke asked confused.

“I’m not really hungry right now. I’ll see you later. Love you.” Octavia said, giving a brief but tight hug to the blonde.

“Love you too.” 

With a sigh, Clarke took her phone out.

_Lexa (11:17): Where are you? Everything okay?_

Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the brunette’s concern.

_Clarke (11:21): I’m good Lex, I was just talking with O. On my way to the cafeteria._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke sat at the table beside Lexa with a tired sigh. Before the brunette could ask her if she was okay, Clarke turned to her with a reassuring smile.

“I’m fine.”

“Sorry I just- worry.” Lexa said with a blush.

“I know, but there’s nothing to worry about, promise.” Clarke answered, resisting the urge to kiss the brunette by turning her head to Raven, who was looking at her with a smirk.

“You need to talk to O.” She said pointing her fork at the brunette.

“Where is she?” Raven asked, looking around the room.

“Library.”

“I will. Eventually.” Raven replied.

“You two are impossible.” Clarke said shaking her head, taking a bite of her lunch.

“Clarke?” Someone said from the other end of the table.

Looking over, Clarke noticed that Miller was sitting beside Monty.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for this morning. I appreciate what you did, and I’m sorry you got hurt.” Miller said with a small smile.

“Not a problem, and again, it’s nobody’s fault I got hurt, it was an accident.” Clarke replied with a smile.

Miller simply nodded and went back to his food.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Are you parents going to be upset about what happened this morning?” Lexa asked Clarke as they were making their way home together.

“I already texted them about it. They’ll worry when they’ll see my face but when they realize I’m not dying they’ll be fine.” Clarke replied chuckling.

Lexa nodded and they walked in silence for a couple minutes before Lexa broke it.

“Clarke?” She asked hesitantly.

“What’s up?” Clarke said, turning her head to look at the brunette.

“Just to clarify, can I- um- oh never mind.” Lexa finished with a sigh.

Clarke grabbed the girl’s forearm to get her to stop walking.

“What is it?” Clarke asked with a small smile.

“I just- we haven’t really talked about, you know, _us_. If there’s even an us, because again, we haven’t talked about it. But we kissed, multiple times, and you seem fine with it, and I really hope I’m not wrong, because I definitely enjoy it, but I guess what I want to know is, can I just kiss you now? I mean, if I want to, and if I feel like you do too, can I go for it?” Lexa rambled nervously, playing with her fingers.

“You’re adorable when you ramble.” Clarke said with a laugh before leaning in and pressing her lips to the brunette’s.

Lexa’s arms circled her waist and pulled her closer, while hers made their way around Lexa’s shoulder, holding her close. Feeling bold, Clarke nipped on the brunette’s bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue, eliciting a low moan from Lexa.

“Yes, you can go for it.” Clarke whispered, their lips brushing with each word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to my friend Marilou who helped a lot with this chapter! Love you!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one is pretty short and just Clexa. There will be Octaven in the next one though, probably.  
> Again, if you guys have any ideas/wants for the chapters to come, please let me know! :)  
> Thank you for reading!

Lexa entered her house with a smile on her face. She couldn’t stop thinking about her blonde neighbor, her _wonderful_ blonde neighbor.

“Lexa, can you come here for a moment?” She heard Gustus say from the living room.

Reaching the room, she took a seat next to her uncle on the couch.

“What’s up?” She asked with a smile.

“What’s going on with you and Clarke?” He asked the brunette.

“Um… What do you mean?” She asked nervously.

“I mean that I saw you kiss when you parted ways two minutes ago.” He replied, raising an eyebrow. “Are you two together?” 

“I- I don’t know.” She replied with a shrug. “We haven’t talked about it, not really.” 

“Lexa…” He started with a sigh. “I need you to be careful with that girl.”

“What does that mean?” She asked, almost offended that he could think negatively of Clarke.

“I saw how the whole Costia thing affected you last year; I don’t want to see you like that again kid.”

“You won’t.” She assured. “Clarke isn’t Costia. Her friends, _my_ friends, aren’t the people at my old school.” She said shaking her head.

“I can see that Lexa. But you’re not together, what tells you that she’ll want to be with you? What if she doesn’t want to be your girlfriend? Kissing is one thing, being in a committed relationship with a girl is another.”

“You say that like there’s no way she would ever want to be with me.” Lexa said, clearly hurt by her uncle’s words.

“You know that’s not what I meant Lexa.” Gustus said with another sigh. “But you’re both young, and while you might be confident in your sexuality, maybe she isn’t. Do you know if she does in fact like girls as well, or is she just, you know, experiencing?” He asked carefully.

Lexa looked at her uncle with a frown. “She likes _me_. Isn’t that enough?”

“Honey, think about it. Maybe she does in fact like you, I mean I don’t see why she wouldn’t, but is she ready to commit? I don’t want to see you heartbroken again Lexa; you hurt, I hurt.”

“I don’t know about her sexuality, I didn’t ask.” Lexa started with a sigh. “I know she had a boyfriend though, and I’m pretty sure something happened with Octavia, but again, I didn’t ask.  
”  
“Ask her Lexa. Before you get yourself too involved.” 

“Yeah well, I think it might be a little late for that.” She said, getting up and making her way to her room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lincoln (8:24): So, you and Lexa huh?_

_Clarke (8:24): What about me and Lexa?_

_Lincoln (8:25): Clarke I’m not blind, she’s been smiling at her phone for the past 10 minutes._

Clarke looked at that text with a frown.

_Clarke (8:26): I’m not texting her…_

_Lincoln (8:26): You sure?_

_Clarke (8:27): Yes Lincoln, I’m pretty sure. What made you think I was?_

_Lincoln (8:27): She wouldn’t tell me who she was texting, figured it was you_

_Clarke (8:28): Well it isn’t._

Now Clarke was curious. And _no_ , she wasn’t jealous. Why would she be? Lexa can text whomever she wants.

When she didn’t get another text from Lincoln, she settled back against her pillows with the book she was previously reading. It didn’t take her long to realize that she couldn’t focus on the words in front of her. She didn’t want to text Lexa, but she was curious.

_Clarke (8:35): Who could Lexa be texting at this hour?_

She only had to wait a few seconds before a reply came through.

_Raven (8:35): Literally anyone?_

_Very helpful_ , Clarke thought sighing. But before she could text back, she got another text.

_Raven (8:35): Right now she’s texting me though_

_Clarke (8:36): Why is Lexa texting you?_

_Raven (8:36): Clarke Griffin, are you jealous?_

_Clarke (8:37): No._

_Clarke (8:38): Maybe._

_Clarke (8:39): Raven!_

_Raven (8:40): Calm you tits Griffindor, I was peeing!_

_Raven (8:40): Gotta admit, I didn’t peg you for the jealous girlfriend_

_Clarke (8:41): She’s not my girlfriend._

_Raven (8:41): Yeah right. Anyway, she’s asking me about you_

_Clarke (8:42): What about me?_

_Raven (8:42): If you were texting_ her _instead of_ me, _you’d know already_

_Raven (8:43): Kids these days, gotta tell them everything, I swear_

Clarke didn’t bother replying to Raven's text before dialing Lexa’s number.

 _“Raven told you I was texting her didn’t she?”_ Was the first thing Lexa said, not even bothering with a greeting.

“Hey Lexa, I’m good thanks.” Clarke said teasingly, rolling her eyes even though she knew the girl couldn’t see her. “And yeah, pretty much. What did you ask her?” Clarke asked, very interested in the brunette’s answer.

 _“I- I asked her if something happened between you and Octavia.”_ Lexa admitted, biting her lip nervously.

“How do you even know something happened? And why on earth would you want to know about it? I wish _I_ didn’t know about it.” Clarke answered chuckling.

 _“You’re not mad?”_ Lexa asked surprised but confused.

“Of course not, but you could have just asked me you know.” Clarke said with a smile and a shrug. “Why don’t you come over? We can talk about it if you want.” Clarke proposed.

The truth was, she really wanted to see the brunette, and she thanked the universe everyday that they were neighbors.

 _“Um, okay, I’ll be here in 2.”_ Lexa replied before hanging up.

Clarke happily made her way downstairs, waiting by the door for Lexa.

“Waiting for someone?” Jake said from where he was sitting on the couch.

“Hey dad, I didn’t see you. And yes, Lexa’s coming.” She said with a nod and a smile.

“Is she spending the night?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, I mean she lives right next door, so probably not? We’re just gonna talk.” Clarke explained.

“Right.” He replied with a smirk. “Well if she does stay, no funny business in the house.”

“Dad! We’re not even- nothing’s going to happen!” Clarke said looking at her dad incredulously.

“Okay, I trust you, but I _had_ to say it. You know, the whole ‘dad talk’ thing?” He said amused.

“I do _not_ need the talk, but thanks dad.” She replied, turning back to the door when she heard the knock.

Clearing her throat, she opened the door with a smile.

“Hey.” Lexa greeted with a smile.

“Come in.” Clarke said moving to the side. “Let’s go upstairs.” She said, grabbing the brunette’s hand in hers. “Night dad!” She shouted on her way up.

“Night kids!” He shouted back before returning his focus on the TV.

The girls entered the blonde’s room a few seconds later and Lexa broke the silence as they both took a seat on Clarke’s bed.

“How’s your eye?”

“It’s okay, hurts when I put pressure on it.” Clarke replied with a shrug.

The stared at each other in silence for a moment, before Clarke leaned forward kissing the other girl softly for a few seconds.

“Hi.” She said with a shy smile, leaning back.

“Hi.” Lexa replied, smiling brightly.

“So, Octavia?” Clarke asked, shifting so that she was facing the brunette more fully.

“I- yes. I didn’t think it would be appropriate of me to ask you, so I asked Raven.” Lexa admitted shyly.

“Well like I said, you could have asked me, I really don’t mind.” Clarke started with a shrug. “We may or may not have slept together. Once. We were drunk, I don’t remember a thing, neither does she, but we woke up naked next to each other, which is pretty self explanatory.” Clarke said nonchalantly. 

“Okay.” Lexa said, nodding slowly.

“But I don’t have feelings for her or anything, if you’re worried about that. I mean I love her, but not like _that_.” Clarke assured quickly after seeing the frown on Lexa’s face.

“Okay.” She said again.

“What else did you ask Raven?” Clarke asked curiously.

“What makes you think I asked anything else?” Lexa asked, looking everywhere but at Clarke.

“Well Lincoln said you were smiling at your phone, and I doubt that hearing about me and Octavia makes you smile.” Clarke said chuckling.

“I- Well- I asked Raven about your sexuality…” Lexa admitted, looking at the bed.

“Oh. Why?” Clarke asked confused.

“I had a talk with my uncle. He shared some of his concerns with me, and I got nervous about… us.” Lexa explained softly.

“What kind of concerns?”

“He- He’s afraid that you’ll end up hurting me. To put it simply.”

“Oh.” Clarke said with a frown.

“He just- He asked me if you were experiencing with me, or if you were, you know, _actually_ into girls, and I couldn’t answer so I started freaking out a little.”

“I like you Lexa, I’m not ‘experiencing’ with you.” Clarke said reassuringly, grabbing Lexa’s hand.

The brunette finally looked up and could see how earnest Clarke looked in that moment, which made her smile.

“I’m bisexual. You know about Finn and Octavia, even though I’m not sure she counts.” Clarke said with a laugh before continuing. “There was another girl, I met her at one of Bell’s party, I’m not sure what her name was, but she helped me figure out my sexuality, if you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I think I do.” Lexa said with an amused smile.

“Anything else you’d like to know?” Clarke asked with a smile.

Lexa hesitated for a few moments, wondering if she should ask Clarke her next question.

“Are we… dating?” She asked hesitantly, forcing herself to keep looking at the blonde.

“Not yet.” Clarke replied with a smirk before standing up.

She stood in front of Lexa, extending her hands to the girl so that she would stand as well.

When they were standing face to face, Clarke took a deep breath.

“Lexa Woods, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?” Clarke asked, biting her lip a she waited for Lexa to answer.

Despite the fact that Lexa had been the one to approach the subject, she was still taken aback by the blonde’s question.

“I- You really want _me_ to be your girlfriend?” Lexa asked with wide eyes and a smile.

“Of course I do.” Clarke replied rolling her eyes, circling Lexa’s waist with her arms. “So?”

“Right sorry.” Lexa said with a small laugh. “I would love to be your girlfriend Clarke.” Lexa said with a loving smile, eyes sparkling.

With a beaming smile Clarke leaned forward, capturing Lexa’s lips with her own. Lexa’s hand ended up on Clarke’s cheek after a few seconds, rushing her thumb across the blonde cheekbone. Pulling back to catch their breaths, Lexa switched the angle and kissed Clarke again, all doubts from earlier that day completely gone from her mind.

“I should go, it’s getting late.” Lexa whispered after a few minutes, her eyes still closed, not moving away from Clarke.

“Stay.” Clarke whispered back, not wanting to break the moment. Unlike Lexa, her eyes were open and admiring the brunette in front of her. With a soft smile, she placed a kissed on the brunette’s nose. “I want to cuddle.”

“How could I say no to that?” Lexa replied with a smirk, finally opening her eyes.

“Your uncle won’t mind?” Clarke asked.

“I’ll text him.” Lexa answered, smiling lovingly at her girlfriend.

“Perfect. Come on.” She said, untangling herself from Lexa and moving them to the bed.

A couple minutes later, they were under the covers, Clarke’s head resting on top of Lexa’s chest while the brunettes ran her fingers through the blonde’s hair slowly.

“What about school? Or in public in general? Are you okay with being… out?” Clarke asked after a moment, wondering how she would need to act the next day.

“I am.” Lexa said with a nod. “But only if you are as well, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Lifting her head from the brunette’s chest, Clarke looked at Lexa with a soft smile.

“What would make me uncomfortable is not being able to kiss my girlfriend whenever I want to.” She said, pecking Lexa’s lips.

“Good thing you can then.” Lexa replied with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather short, sorry about that.  
> Again, thank your for reading and for the support!  
> Don't hesitate to let me know what you thought in the comments! :)

Clarke spent the next morning with a smile on her face. A lot had happened with Lexa the previous night, and maybe they were doing this whole relationship thing a little quickly, but at the moment Clarke couldn’t bring herself to care. After everything that had happened with Finn, she never thought she would get herself involved with someone else this soon, but she was glad she hadn’t dismissed her feelings for Lexa. 

She was sitting at their regular lunch table waiting for the others when she saw a familiar face taking a seat in front of her.

“Wells?!” She exclaimed, getting out of her seat to hug the boy.

“Hey Clarke.” He replied chuckling, hugging her back tightly before letting go.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked sitting back down. “Not that I’m not happy to see you but this is quite unexpected.”

“I wanted to surprise you so I asked your parents not to say anything. My dad and I moved back here a few days ago.” He explained with a soft smile.

“That’s great! Even though I wished you had told me. But I guess you’re forgiven, since you wanted to surprise me and all.” Clarke said with a playful smirk.

“Wells!” Monty and Jasper yelled, making their way to the table excitingly.

Clarke smile grew when she felt a soft pair of lips on her cheek, drawing her attention away from the 3 boys chatting happily, focusing her eyes on the beautiful brunette taking a seat next to her.

“Hi.” Clarke greeted softly, pecking Lexa on the lips quickly.

“Hey.” Lexa greeted, just as softly. “Who’s the new guy?” She asked after a few seconds of staring into Clarke’s eyes, nodding her head in Wells’ direction.

“That’s Wells. He went to the same middle school as us, but moved away after his mom passed. He just moved back here.” Clarke explained briefly with a smile, quietly enough so that only Lexa could hear.

Lexa nodded before taking a bite of her sandwich. 

“Do you want to come over tonight? Uncle Gus wants to meet you.” Lexa asked when she was done chewing.

“Lex, we’re neighbors, I’ve met him.” Clarke said amused.

“No I mean- He wants to have you over for dinner. As my girlfriend.” Lexa explained with a blush.

“Really? I’d love to.” Clarke replied with a smile, kissing Lexa’s cheek softly. “Will I be getting the talk?” Clarke asked with a smirk, taking a sip of her water.

“Probably, but he only means well. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, I would totally understand-”

“Lexa stop. I’m coming.” Clarke said with a firm nod, squeezing Lexa’s thigh softly.

“Hey Clarke, my dad wants to invite you and your parents over for dinner tonight, think you can make it?” Wells asked suddenly, looking up from his phone, interrupting Lexa before she could reply to Clarke.

“Um- I actually just made plans with Lexa.” Clarke said apologetically. 

“Oh. Can’t you reschedule? Your dad is apparently already on board.” Wells asked.

Clarke hesitated for a moment, looking between Lexa and Wells. Both were looking at her expectantly.

“Clarke!” The blonde heard from behind her, letting out a breath of relief at the interruption. 

_Saved by the Blake._

“What’s up O?” Clarke asked with a small smile, turning in her seat to face her best friend.

“Have you seen Raven? I’ve been trying to find her to apologize, properly this time, but I haven’t seen her anywhere.” Octavia said with a tired sigh.

“No, I haven’t actually.” Clarke replied with a frown. “Have you tried texting her?”

“Yeah, but she’s not answering. Not that I’m really surprised, she hasn’t really been eager to talk to me lately.” Octavia said with a sad frown.

“I’ll text her and let you know if I hear anything back.” Clarke said, already taking her phone out.

“Okay thanks. I’ll keep looking.” Octavia said, leaving as quickly as she came.

“My dad made reservations for tonight at Polaris, your favorite.” Wells announced happily when Clarke was facing him again.

“Wells, I made plans with Lex-” Clarke tried arguing.

“It’s fine Clarke.” Lexa interrupted with a tight-lipped smile, glancing at Wells briefly before standing up and leaving a confused Clarke behind. 

“Great, it’s settled then!” Wells exclaimed happily.

“No, Wells listen, I made plans with Lexa, it’s important.” Clarke said shaking her head.

“Clarke I haven’t seen you in months.” Wells replied a little hurt. “My dad has been looking forward to seeing you again too.”

“I’m sorry Wells but- if you had told me earlier it wouldn’t have been a problem, but I told Lexa I would be there and I don’t want to cancel on her.” Clarke said, hoping that Wells would understand.

“So you’d rather spend time with her than with your oldest friend?” Wells asked with a frown.

“That’s not what I’m saying, you know that.” Clarke said exasperated.

“Clarke, she already said it was fine anyway.” Wells argued.

“It’s not fine; I think we both know that. I can’t make it tonight, but I’ll happily have dinner with you another night. I’ll see you later.” Clarke said before standing up and leaving the cafeteria.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke found Lexa leaning against her closed locker, looking at her phone with a frown. She made her way over silently, stopping when she was standing in front of the brunette.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke said softly.

“It’s fine.” Lexa replied, not taking her eyes off her phone.

“Lexa, please look at me.” Clarke pleaded, trying to catch her girlfriend’s eyes.

When Lexa reluctantly looked up, Clarke could see that she had upset her and instantly felt guilty.

“I’m sorry I hesitated earlier. I didn’t want to upset anyone.” Clarke said, taking Lexa’s free hand in hers. “If you’ll still have me, I would love to come to dinner tonight.”

“What about your friend?” Lexa asked.

“He didn’t give me much notice; I didn’t even know he was back in town until 20 minutes ago. Plus, I would much rather spend time with you.” Clarke said with a tentative smile.

“Are you sure?” Lexa asked softly.

“Of course I’m sure Lex. I like spending time with you. And even though I’ve missed Wells, I can have dinner with him another night.” Clarke said with a shrug.

With a sigh, Lexa slid her arms around Clarke’s waist and hugged her close.

“I’m sorry I got upset.” Lexa mumbled in Clarke’s neck.

“You were upset because of me, you don’t have to apologize.” Clarke said, rubbing the brunette’s back slowly.

“No, I was upset at the situation, not you.” Lexa said, pulling back slightly to look at Clarke. “I didn’t want you to have to choose.” Lexa continued with a sigh. 

“I don’t have to _choose_ , I just need to make sure I spend some time with everyone.” Clarke replied before leaning forward to whisper in Lexa’s ear. “Though, if I’m being honest, I wouldn’t mind spending all of my time with you.”

Clarke could _feel_ Lexa’s blush when she pressed her lips to the brunette’s cheek a second later.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke had just left Lexa and was making her way to her next class when her phone buzzed. 

Clarke frowned upon seeing that it was her mom calling. Abby was at work, and even though she called during her breaks sometimes, she never did when Clarke was at school.

_Weird._

“Hey mom, what’s up?” Clarke asked, frown still in place.

 _“Clarke, your dad is picking you up in 10. Can you grab Octavia for me and wait for him at the front?”_ Abby asked calmly. _Too_ calmly.

“Mom I can’t just leave. And I have no idea where O is.” Clarke said shaking her head. 

_“Clarke please, find her, and meet your dad up front. 10 minutes. I have to go, I love you.”_ Abby said before hanging up, leaving Clarke to look at her phone in confusion.

_Clarke (12:14): Where are you?_

_Clarke (12:14): Mom just called; apparently my dad is picking us up in 10_

_Octavia (12:15): I’m in class already, what’s going on?_

_Clarke (12:15): I have no idea, but you need to meet me up front_

_Octavia (12:16): On my way_

Clarke locked her phone with a sigh and made her way to outside, leaning against the wall as she waited for her best friend to join her.

“Clarke, what’s going on?” Octavia asked again, joining Clarke in only a minute.

“You got here fast.” Clarke said, raising an eyebrow.

“My teacher wasn’t there yet; I just got up and left.” Octavia replied with a shrug.

“I have no idea why my dad is picking us up but my mom was pretty adamant on the fact that you have to come with.”

“I should text Bellamy.” Octavia said nodding, taking her phone out.

“Yeah, I’ll text Lexa.” Clarke mumbled mostly to herself.

_Clarke (12:20): I don’t know why, but my dad is coming to get me. Octavia too. I’ll keep you updated_

Just as she pressed send, her dad’s car turned around the corner and stopped in front of both girls.

“What’s up Papa G?” Octavia asked, climbing in the backseat when Clarke called shotgun.

“I need to get you two to the hospital.” He said, driving away after making sure the girls had put their seatbelt on.

“The hospital? Why? Is mom okay?” Clarke asked, turning her head to look at Jake.

“Your mom is fine Clarke.” He said simply, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

“Dad.” Clarke said on a pleading tone, tired of all the unanswered questions.

“It’s Raven.” He said, voice quavering.

Octavia let out an audible gasp and Clarke turned around to find tears in the brunette’s eyes.

“Is she okay?” Clarke asked for the both of them, knowing that Octavia wouldn’t be able to.

“I’m not sure. She was in an accident. Your mom had just come out of surgery when she called me.” He explained slowly, keeping his voice as steady as possible given the situation.

“Surgery?” Octavia asked as tears made their way down her cheeks.

“She was on her way to school this morning and a car hit her bike. That’s all I know.” Jake replied, looking apologetically at Octavia trough the rearview mirror.

“Oh my god.” Octavia mumbled before breaking into sobs.

Clarke spent the rest of the drive trying to control her breathing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading and please let me know what you think! :D

“Why don’t you girls take a seat in the waiting room, I’ll try to get some information for us.” Jake said, already making his way to the nurses’ station.

Clarke nodded silently, leading Octavia to a couple of vacant seats.

The brunette had stopped sobbing when they had reached the hospital but couldn’t stop the tears that were still making their way down her cheeks. Clarke willed herself to keep hers at bay, to keep it together until they finally heard something about their friend’s condition.

Jake joined them a couple minutes later, Raven’s father walking closely behind him.

“Clarke, Octavia, thank you for being here.” Javier told both girls, who immediately stood up at his presence.

“Of course.” Clarke replied softly, moving in to hug him before letting Octavia do the same.

“How is she?” Octavia asked, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

“She’s in the ICU. I’ve been told that she’s stable for now; hopefully it will remain that way. I’ll be able to go see her soon.” Javier said, looking at the girls.

All of them released a sigh of relief at the news.

“But what happened? Why did she need surgery?” Octavia asked, voice breaking at the end.

Javier let out a deep sigh and took a seat, motioning for the others to do the same. Clarke let Octavia take the seat closest to him and grabbed her best friend hand between both of hers.

“A car hit her bike this morning. The driver of the car fell asleep at the wheel and ran a red light. I’m not a doctor so bare with me, but from what they told me, she broke a few of her ribs, and a fragment punctured her lung, which is one of the main reasons she needed surgery.” He explained before taking a breath to continue. “She also injured her motor nerves.” He finished, eyes filling with tears.

“What does that mean?” Octavia asked with a frown.

“We won’t know the extent of the damage until she wakes up.” Jake said after seeing how his friend was struggling to answer. “But she could lose the use of her legs. The motor nerves control your movements and actions by passing information from your brain and spinal cord to your muscles.” 

“So- she could never walk again?” Clarke asked, unable to stop her tears.

“It’s a possibility.” Jake said with a slow nod. “But again, we have to wait for her to wake up.” 

“Do we know when that will be?” Octavia asked quietly.

“We can’t be sure. Abby said at least a couple of hours.” Javier answered.

“Well we’re not going anywhere until she does. Right?” Octavia asked, turning her head to look at Clarke and Jake.

“Of course not honey.” Jake assured.

“Okay.” Octavia said, taking a deep breath in and settling back in her seat, squeezing Clarke’s hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They sat in silence for about half an hour before Abby came in to talk to Javier about what would happen to Raven going forward. Jake went with them to offer his friend as much support as he could, leaving the girls to sit quickly together in the waiting room.

“She could have _died_.” Octavia whispered, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. “She could have died and the last conversation we would have had would have been a fight.” She said voice hoarse from crying.

“But she didn’t. She’s going to be okay O.” Clarke said, putting her arm around her best friend’s shoulders.

“She might never walk again Clarke.” Octavia said, looking at the blonde with fresh tears in her eyes.

“I know. But Raven is a fighter. And if it comes to that, she won’t let it stop her. She’s strong. And if she forgets, we’ll remind her. We won’t give up on her.” Clarke said voice strong with conviction.

“Promise?” 

“Promise.” Clarke answered with a nod.

Octavia nodded before standing up.

“I’m going to use the bathroom, and I’ll give a call to Bell after that. He’s going to want to be here.” Octavia said.

“Okay. I’ll get some fresh air. Come find me if you need me.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Clarke (2:48): I’m at the hospital_

_Clarke (2:48): I’m sorry to do this but I’m not sure I’ll be able to make dinner tonight_

_Clarke (2:48): Can we reschedule?_

Clarke knew her girlfriend was in class and wouldn’t answer right away, so she locked her phone and put in back in her pocket.

Closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths, trying to remind herself that her friend was still there, that she was still alive. Everything about today seemed surreal. How she had started her day in such a good mood and how in a couple of minutes everything came crumbling down made no sense to her. Of course she knew that this kind of things happened, that people got in accidents and got injured, but Raven? She was one of the nicest people she knew; this wasn’t fair. 

Clarke was drawn back to reality by the buzzing of her phone. Pulling it out she saw that Lexa was calling.

“Hey.” She answered with a small voice.

 _“Clarke, are you okay?”_ Lexa asked worriedly.

“I’m okay.” Clarke replied, a small smile appearing on her lips at hearing her girlfriend’s voice.

 _“Why are you at the hospital?”_

“Raven got in an accident. She’s still asleep.” Clarke explained.

Clarke heard a gasp on the other end of the line, followed by a few seconds of silence. _“I’ll be here in 20.”_

“You don’t have to come.” 

_“Yes I do. She’s your best friend and she’s hurt, so you’re hurting and I want to be here for you. I want to make sure she’s okay too, I like Raven.”_ Lexa replied softly.

“You’re perfect.” Clarke said with a sigh. “I’m sorry about dinner though. I don’t think I’ll be in the mood to meet your uncle tonight.”

_“You don’t have to worry about that Clarke, dinner isn’t important right now, Raven is. I’ll see you in a little bit okay?”_

“Okay.”

_“Do you need me to stop for anything?”_

“No, I think we’re good. Thank you though.”

_“Okay, I’ll be here soon.”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke was still outside when Lexa got here. Bellamy had arrived a few minutes prior, only stopping to give the blonde a quick hug before going inside to find his sister.

“Hey beautiful.” Lexa said with a sad smile upon seeing Clarke tear-stained cheeks and red eyes.

Clarke quickly got up from her seat on the wooden bench and threw her arms around the brunette’s waist, burrowing her face in Lexa’s neck.

Lexa hugged her tightly for a few minutes before pulling back just slightly to look at the blonde.

“What did the doctors say?” Lexa asked, kissing Clarke’s forehead softly.

“She might not walk again.” Clarke whispered.

“Might?” Lexa asked just as quietly.

“We won’t know until she wakes up.” Clarke explained.

“Then let’s not think about the worst case scenario okay?”

“It’s hard.” Clarke admitted, looking down at her feet.

“I know, but we’ll all be here for her no matter what happens.” Lexa replied.

“I want to be strong for her, and her dad, and Octavia, but- I don’t know how I’ll react if they tell us that she won’t walk again. I don’t want her to think that it’ll change anything but… It’s going to be so hard, and things _will_ change in some ways and-” Clarke rambled.

“Hey.” Lexa said, interrupting the blonde, lifting Clarke’s chin so that she could look at her. “ _If_ she can’t walk again, things will change, that’s inevitable, but your friendship will remain the same, it might even grow stronger, and again, we’ll all help her through whatever is to come.”

Clarke nodded, blinking back tears.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

“Always.” Lexa replied bringing her hand up to cup Clarke’s jaw, stroking her cheek softly with her thumb.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making their way back inside, Clarke and Lexa were informed that Javier had been allowed to go see Raven and stay with her until she woke up. The rest of them would have to wait until the anesthesia wore off completely.

Lexa was sitting with Clarke, the blonde’s head resting on her shoulders and their fingers intertwined when she spoke up.

“You should eat something. Want to go down to the cafeteria with me?” She asked softly, brushing some of Clarke’s hair away from her eyes.

“I’d rather stay here. I’m not really hungry anyway.” The blonde replied with a shrug.

“Clarke-” The brunette tried to argue.

“I’ll go.” Jake said standing up. “I’ll bring up some snacks for everyone.”

“Thank you.” Lexa said with a small smile.

“Lincoln should be here soon.” Lexa told Clarke, checking her watch.

“Is he taking you home?” Clarke asked lifting her head from the comfortable spot on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

“Not unless you want me to go?” Lexa asked self-consciously. 

“No way.” Clarke replied quickly, shaking her head.

Lexa gave the blonde a soft kiss, pulling back with a relieved smile.

“He wanted to come and wait with us, if that’s alright with everyone?” Lexa asked.

“Of course, yeah. It’s really nice of him.” 

“He’s a really nice person.” Lexa replied with a smile and a shrug.

“Yeah… Remember when we had that talk? About how he might end up getting hurt by Octavia and how you didn’t want to see him like that again?” Clarke asked, biting on her lower lip.

“Yeah I do, why?” Lexa asked, playing with the blonde’s fingers.

“Well… Octavia- she’s interested in Raven.” Clarke admitted.

“I know Clarke.” Lexa replied chuckling.

“Wait, what? How?” Clarke asked, head shooting up, brows knitted together.

“Lincoln told me.” Lexa said, amused at the blonde’s confusion.

“Lincoln _knows_? I need more information here babe.” Clarke said shaking her head.

“Babe?” Lexa asked grinning.

“Oh, um- sorry, it just- slipped out.” Clarke said averting her gaze from the brunette with a blush.

“Don’t worry, I like it.” Lexa admitted, placing a kiss on the corner of Clarke’s mouth, deepening the blonde’s blush and making Lexa laugh.

“Octavia told Lincoln a while back. He had his doubts and she confirmed them.” Lexa said with a shrug.

“He seemed to like her though, is he okay with that?” Clarke asked.

“Yeah, he likes Octavia, but only as a friend. It’s all good.” Lexa replied nodding.

“Okay, good. It would have been a little awkward otherwise.” Clarke said letting out a small laugh.

A few minutes later Jake came back with sandwiches and waters for everyone. In the span of 20 minutes everyone was done with their food, except Octavia who was only able to take a few bites despite her brother's insistence that she should eat more.

“Guys.” Abby said from the doorway, startling everyone. “Raven’s awake.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short, I know, I'm sorry!  
> I've been really busy lately and haven't really had the inspiration to write but I figured a small chapter was better than no chapter.  
> I hope you'll enjoy this anyway, and don't hesitate to leave me some feedback!  
> Thank you for reading!

Octavia was the first one on her feet at Abby’s words.

“Can we see her?” She asked instantly.

“No yet, we need to examine her fully first, to determine the extent of her injuries. I just wanted to keep you up to date on how she’s doing.” Abby replied softly.

“Will that take long? Have you talked to her yet?” Octavia asked, taking a step closer to Abby.

“I haven’t, Dr. Kane is with her at the moment.” Abby replied shaking her head. “Visiting hours are over for today anyway, and Raven still need to rest, you guys should go home for the night.” Abby glancing at Jake.

“What? No! I’m not leaving.” Octavia replied shaking her head, sitting back in her chair, arms crossed.

“Octavia-” Bellamy tried to argue.

“No. I’m staying. I don’t care if I have to sit here all night.” The brunette said adamantly.

“I have work in the morning O; I can’t stay here with you.” Bellamy said with an apologetic sigh.

“It’s fine. You can go.” His sister replied with a reassuring nod.

“I’m not going to leave you here alone for the night O.” Bellamy argued.

“I’ll stay with her.” Lincoln said having just appeared in the doorway, stepping around Abby to stand in front of the Blake siblings.

Octavia stood up quickly to go hug the new arrival, Bellamy frowning at the sight.

“I’ll stay as well.” Jake announced. “Lexa, could Clarke spend the night at your place? I don’t want her alone tonight.” He asked the brunette who had her arms around his daughter.

“Yes of course, that won’t be a problem.” Lexa nodded immediately.

“Thank you.” Jake replied with a grateful smile. 

“I’ll probably spend the night here as well, though working.” Abby said, looking at her daughter who nodded at her words.

“Keep me updated if anything happens through the night?” Clarke asked standing and moving forward to hug her mother.

“Of course sweetheart.” 

“When can we come back tomorrow?” The blonde asked, pulling away from her mother’s embrace.

“Visiting hours start at 9am. I’ll call your school; let them know you won’t be coming in.”

“Okay.” Clarke said, hugging her mother one last time before doing the same with her dad.

Jake let her go and moved towards Lexa and hugged her as well.

“Take care of her.” Her whispered in her ear.

“Always.” She replied with a soft smile and a nod.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and Lexa made it home a little after 6, Gustus not being back from work yet, they went up to the brunette’s room. 

“Do you want anything to drink? Eat?” Lexa asked as she was putting hers and Clarke’s bag down by the foot of her bed.

“I’m okay, thanks.” Clarke said with a small smile.

“How about a bath? It always helps me relax.” Lexa proposed, walking closer to the blonde, brushing some of Clarke’s hair behind her ear.

“Only if you light some of those _fancy_ candles of yours.” Clarke replied playfully.

“Only the best for you.” Lexa replied with a wink, moving to the bathroom adjacent to her room. 

A minute later she came back into the room to find Clarke sitting on her bed, looking at her hands.

“Your bath should be ready in a few.” She said, taking a seat next to the blonde.

“Thank you.” Clarke replied, leaning her head on Lexa’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head before wrapping an arm around the blonde’s shoulders, pulling her in closer.

“I was thinking we should go to the hospital a little early tomorrow, maybe around 8? We could bring everyone some actual breakfast, that hospital food really isn’t good.” Lexa said.

“You won’t be going to school?” Clarke asked, lifting her head to look at Lexa.

“No, Uncle Gus will understand.” 

“Okay.” Clarke said with a nod.

After a few seconds of them simply looking at each other, Clarke leaned in and kissed the brunette for a few minutes. When she pulled back, they were both left breathless.

“ _Wow._ ” Lexa breathed out, opening her eyes. “What was that for?” 

“I just wanted to kiss my amazing girlfriend.” Clarke replied with a shrug, blushing slightly.

“Well, your _amazing girlfriend_ definitely doesn’t mind if you want to do that more often.” Lexa said with a smirk.

Clarke could only laugh at the smug look on Lexa’s face.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was nearing 2am when Javier came back to the waiting room. Octavia had dozed off on Lincoln’s shoulder, while he and Jake were having a passionate conversation about what they should do in case of a zombie apocalypse. 

Lincoln shook Octavia awake when Jake told him he was Raven’s father.

She mumbled for a few seconds before opening her eyes slowly.

When she noticed Javier back in the room, she instantly sat up straighter.

“She’s sleeping.” Javier announced with a small smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “She’s tough, she’ll get through this.” He said, mostly to himself.

Octavia wanted to ask, but couldn’t quite get the words out, so she opted for waiting until Javier was ready to share, which he did as soon as he looked into the brunette’s worried eyes.

“She can’t feel anything below her left thigh.” He announced sadly. “Technically, she will be able to walk again, but she’ll need a lot of physical therapy. She’ll have to wear a brace too. She didn’t seem very happy about that.”

“It could have been much worse.” Jake reminded him, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder.

“I know. I’m just worried. This is going to be hard.”

“We’ll be here though, you know that right?” Octavia said from her seat.

“Yes.” Javier replied with a small smile. 

“How is she… dealing with it?” Octavia asked hesitantly.

“She wasn’t talking much, which is… surprising, considering were talking about Raven here.” He replied with a sigh. “Abby told me she needs time to process it all.”

“Do you mind if we go in to see her tomorrow?”

“Of course not, I think she’ll be happy to see you. We’ll have to see how she’s feeling though.”

“Of course.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Raven woke up the next morning, she momentarily forgot where she was. When she felt the pain in her ribs and the pounding headache she had due to her concussion, everything came rushing back.

The accident, the pain she felt as she hit the ground, the hospital, her leg. 

_Her leg._

She looked at her leg on the bed, trying with all her will to make it move. To make it do _something_.

To no avail.

She angrily wiped the tears away, looking up at the ceiling and wishing she would soon wake up from the nightmare that was her life.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait! Honestly I don't have any excuse except for the fact that I didn't have any inspiration these past few weeks...  
> This chapter is more Octaven focused, but I hope you'll enjoy anyway, just let me know what you thought!

When Clarke woke up alone in Lexa’s bed and heard the shower being turned off, she groaned at how cold the bed felt without the brunette in it. 

When Lexa emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, fully dressed and ready to face the day, Clarke immediately lifted her head from the pillow to look at her.

“Come back.” She whined.

Lexa chuckled as she walked over to Clarke and sat beside her on the bed.

“We need to get ready.” Lexa said softly, brushing Clarke’s hair away from her face.

“5 minutes? Please?” Clarke asked with a pout, circling her arms around the brunette’s waist to prevent her from getting up again.

“5 minutes.” Lexa agreed, rolling her eyes at the blonde’s behavior. “Scoot over.” 

Clarke moved to the middle of the bed so that Lexa could slide in beside her, and wrapped an arm around the brunette again as soon as she was settled.

“How did you sleep?” Lexa asked, brushing her fingers over the exposed skin of Clarke’s arm, making the blonde shudder.

“Better than I thought I would.” Clarke replied, closing her eyes and inching her head closer to Lexa’s to brush their noses together. “Thank you for letting me stay with you.”

“Always.” Lexa whispered before kissing Clarke’s smiling lips.

They only kissed for a few seconds before pulling away simultaneously.

“Morning breath.” 

“Yup, I’m gonna- I’m gonna go brush my teeth.” Clarke replied with a blush, jumping out of bed, leaving a laughing Lexa behind her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clarke and Lexa arrived at the hospital a little after 8, meeting with everyone in the waiting room. After distributing what they had gotten for breakfast at the little café just around the corner, they settled in available seats and waited, not so patiently, for Javier to come back to let them know they could see their friend.

As soon as the clock announced 9am, Octavia couldn’t sit still. Her leg was bouncing up and down and she kept looking towards the hallway she knew Raven’s room was in.

“You okay Octavia?” Lexa asked, noticing the girl uneasiness. 

“Uh? Oh yeah, just… nervous, I guess.” She said with a shrug and half a smile, turning her head to look at the hallway again.

A second later, Javier came out of a room at the end of the hallway followed by Abby.

“They’re coming back.” Octavia announced standing up quickly, rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans.

The others stood as well at the brunette’s actions and came to stand next to her.

Abby gave a quick hug to Clarke and Lexa upon seeing them before turning her attention back to Javier.

“She’s ready for you now.” Javier said with a nod, looking around at everyone. “You have to go in one at a time though.” He said apologetically. 

“Did she say who she wanted to see first?” Octavia asked, swallowing hard.

Nodding, Javier turned to the only blonde in the room. “She asked to see Clarke.” 

Clarke let go of Lexa’s hand and squeezed Octavia’s shoulder as she walked by her before making her way to her friend’s room. Once she arrived in front of the opened door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again, Raven was looking straight at her.

“You gonna come in or what?” She asked somewhat playfully, voice cracking. From lack of use or something else, Clarke couldn’t tell.

She took the few remaining steps across the room and stood by Raven’s side.

Except for the little cuts and bruises here and there, and the fact that she looked paler than usual, nobody would have guessed what the brunette had just gone through.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Raven said with a sigh, shifting on the bed but cursing at the pain she immediately felt in her ribs.

“Like what?” Clarke asked, looking at her friend worriedly, wondering if she should get a doctor.

“Like _that_!” Raven exclaimed, motioning to the blonde’s face. “Like I’m going to break any second.”

“But Raven, you almost did. You almost died.” Clarke said dumbfounded, swallowing back her tears. “Excuse me for being worried about you.”

Raven took a few seconds to breathe in as deeply as she currently could before focusing back on her friend. “I’m sorry.” She murmured. “I just- this sucks, and I don’t want anyone’s pity.” She said, hitting her left thigh with her fist. 

“This isn’t pity Raven, I just care about you, everyone does. We just want to help, anyway we can.” Clarke said softly, taking Raven’s hand in hers. “And knowing you, you _won’t_ let us help, so let me tell you right now: there’s _no way_ I’m letting you go through this alone.” Clarke said firmly, squeezing the brunette’s hand.

Raven was silent for a few seconds before sniffling softly and looking away from Clarke, trying to hide the tears.

“Fine.” She mumbled before clearing her throat. “Who else is here anyway? My dad just said _everyone_ but I doubt that’s accurate, I have way too many admirers for a hospital waiting room.” Raven asked with a small smirk, looking at the blonde again.

Clarke chuckled, glad to see that her friend was up for jokes.

“My mom obviously, actually, I’m not sure she’s supposed to be working right now, she’s probably doing overtime to make sure you’re being cared for properly. Typical.” Clarke said, rolling her eyes with a small smile but reminding herself to thank her mother for everything later. “My dad too, he stayed here overnight, Bellamy left last night because he had work in the morning but he should be back later today when he gets off. Lexa came last night once I told her what happened and she’s here now too, Lincoln came with, he actually spent the night here with Octavia, she refused to leave.” Clarke replied.

“O stayed here all night?” Raven asked in what seemed to be disbelief.

Clarke nodded slowly. “I know you guys have been… fighting, but she cares so much for you Rae. You should have seen her when my dad told us the news, she just… broke.” Clarke said with a sad smile.

“I really need to talk to her.” Raven said mostly to herself, rubbing at her eyes.

“I know you probably want to make things right, but you need time to heal first, so if you’re not feeling up to it right now, I’ll tell her you need to rest. She’ll understand. Plus it’s not like she’s going anywhere anytime soon.”

“No. No, I need to talk to her. Can you tell her to come in?” Raven asked.

“Of course. I’ll go get her now.” Clarke replied with a smile and a nod.

“Thank you for being here Clarke.” Raven said. “It means a lot.”

“As if I’d be anywhere else.” Clarke replied before leaning in to give the brunette a small hug, careful not to hurt her friend in any way.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Clarke reappeared in the waiting room, Octavia was standing in front of her.

“How is she?” The brunette asked worriedly, eyes wide with concern.

“She’s… frustrated. And tired. But she’s going to be fine.” Clarke reassured.

“Is she sleeping?” Octavia asked, trying to hide the disappointment in her voice but failing miserably.

“No, she wants to see you.” Clarke replied with a soft smile.

“She does?” The brunette asked quietly, somewhat shyly.

“Of course she does. Go on, she’s waiting for you.” Clarke replied, pushing the girl forward a little.

“Okay. Yeah, I’m going now.” Octavia said quietly to herself, taking a few shaky steps forward before turning back around abruptly.

“You sure she asked for me directly? Maybe it would be best if her dad went to check on her don’t you think? Plus she should probably rest-” Octavia rambled.

“Octavia.” Clarke said firmly. “Go. She wants to see you, you want to see her, and you guys need to talk.”

The brunette nodded quietly before closing her eyes and turning around, walking towards the room before she could talk herself out of it again.

When she finally reached Raven’s room, the girl’s eyes were shut, so Octavia walked as quietly as she could towards her bed in case she had fallen asleep.

She sat in the chair on Raven’s left and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

She only hesitated for a few seconds before grabbing the brunette’s hand. When Raven’s fingers grabbed hers back, her eyes moved to the brunette face and saw a soft smile and big brown eyes looking back at her.

“Hey.” Raven whispered.

“Hey.” Octavia whispered back.

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Octavia’s eyes started filling with tears.

“I’m so sorry.” She said, choking on the words. “I’m so so sorry.”

“Octavia, breathe.” Raven said, holding onto her hand tighter. 

“I’m so sorry. For everything. For what I said at the party, for making you break up with Anya, for ignoring you, for not fixing things between us before you- you-” Octavia started but was interrupted by the sobs shaking her body.

“O… It’s okay.” Raven said, trying to calm her friend.

“No, no it’s not. I was a _terrible_ friend, and you almost _died_ and the last conversation we would have had would have been _a fight_. And it’s all my fault. I started all of this because I was- because of stupid reasons, and I know I can’t take anything back now, but I promise I’ll do everything I can to make you forgive me. Just- please, let me be here for you right now. I’ll help in any way I can, or I won’t if you don’t want me to do anything, but please let me _be here_.” Octavia said so fast that Raven had a hard catching everything. But she did, and her heart broke a little.

“I want you here Octavia, please don’t think I would ever throw you out.” Raven said, fighting back tears of her own. “And if you want to help, you can start by giving me a hug because I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long and I hate fighting with you.” Raven said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Octavia didn’t need to be told twice and immediately wrapped her arms around Raven.

“You won’t tell anyone I cried, right?” Raven asked after a moment, sniffling.

“Not if you don’t want me to.” Octavia replied chuckling, slightly tightening her grip around the girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted my Tumblr URL before, but I see that people do that a lot, so if you want to talk you can message me at lesbiallhonest.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Lots of love.


End file.
